The Things Love Can Do
by hulafreaky
Summary: Elizabeth Holmes has always knew about the brilliance of her two brothers however, they did not know about her. With her mother kidnapped by the man she once loved, she seeked out help from her brother, the Consulting Detective. With Elizabeth in his life, everything is spun out of control for the great Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth knows she has two brothers. She doesn't remember having met either of them. She remembers the day she was sent away though. She was no more than seven when they sent her away, her brothers several years older. She remembers waving goodbye to…. someone. She doesn't remember the face. But, Elizabeth is grown now; more mature and independent. She came home from the school and told her mother, "I want to find them." Not two days later she reads the headline of the local newspaper, "Holmes Reveals Hounds." _Holmes_. She looks him up and finds his address. _221B Baker Street_.

* * *

Sherlock paced back and forth in his flat, John sitting in his chair and reading the paper. Sherlock looked over at John and rolled his eyes. "How can you just sit there?" He yelled at John. "Are you not bored?"

John sighed after he took a sip of tea. "No, Sherlock. I'm content with sitting and resting. You just solved the Baskerville case _yesterday_. You surely cannot be bored already." Sherlock gave him a look. "Right. That was stupid of me to say." John continued to read the paper as Sherlock jumped about in their living room. Just as Sherlock thinks he'll die of boredom, the doorbell rings downstairs.

"Yes! Client!" Sherlock ran down the stairs and flung the door open. He stared down at the girl who was at least 10 years younger than him. "Yes? What do you have for me? And don't be boring."

Her face goes through a couple emotions, joy, realization, fear and finally landing on something he can't interpret. "Oh-my, my mom didn't come home from grocery shopping. I called her… Some man I didn't recognize answered."

John called from the top of the stairs. "Why didn't you consult the police? She's missing."

"I… I wanted to talk to you. I.."

"Well, come in then." Sherlock ushered her in and shut the door behind her. John cleared a chair for her to sit on. "When did this happen?" John asked, trying to be like Sherlock but clearly not doing a very good job.

"Just, just this morning." She took the seat John prepared for her.

"You mean it hasn't even been 24 hours yet?" John asked, forgetting about the man that had answered her mother's phone.

"No. The man on the phone…"

"What about the man on the phone?" Sherlock asked. "What did he say? What did he want? What did he sound like? Why did he take her phone? Is he going to kill her? Why didn't you go with her?" Sherlock bombarded her with questions.

"I, I," Elizabeth put a hand over her mouth and stared at Sherlock.

"What? What?!" Sherlock yelled at her.

John placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Don't yell at her, Sherlock! She's just a girl!"

"Sherlock…" Elizabeth pulled her hand away, her voice quiet.

"What?" Sherlock stared at her. He noticed her features. Same hair color as Mycroft. The shape of her nose was strangely similar to that of Sherlock's nose. He shook his head. "Who are you again?"

"Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth _Holmes_."

John stared in shock. Sherlock just looked at her, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"You're Elizabeth _Holmes_? Are you two… related?" John asked, still trying to process things. "Sherlock, I thought Mycroft was your only sibling."

"He is." Sherlock said, still staring at Elizabeth. "Holmes is a common name."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "No. Sherlock, I have two older brothers. I don't remember them because I was sent to boarding school when I was young."

"No." Sherlock said as he paced the living room floor. "Mycroft is my only sibling. My parents stopped at me. They said I was too much to handle. Plus, they despised each other. They couldn't have possibly stopped hating each other long enough to reproduce." Sherlock said, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sat patiently. "I was a mistake. They got drunk one night and well, here I am. I wasn't supposed to be here so, they sent me away."

"Then how did you find out about me?" Sherlock asked, intrigued by her story.

"I saw you in the paper, did my research. Then mom disappeared and well, you could help."

"What makes you think I _want_ to help? My mother never treated me well as a child. Why should I help her? Or help you for that matter?" Sherlock asked her with disgust on his face.

"Sherlock, they're _family_. Your mother is missing and your little sister is asking for help." John whispered to Sherlock.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't help. I just wanted you to know."

"Sherlock." John said his name, disappointed.

"Fine. I'll help. But only because this case is the only thing keeping me from dying of boredom." Sherlock said as he grabbed his coat and scarf. "Give me your phone." He demanded.

She handed it over but didn't unlock it. He stared at the phone for five seconds, then at her. A four digit passcode. He scanned her body for anything resembling her birthday. He spotted her right ring finger. An amethyst. February birthstone. Pisces; Sensitive, friendly, compatible, beautiful eyes and smile, imaginative, escapist, likes to take care of others. Pisces, February 19-March 20. Their parents only get drunk during the last days of June and beginning of July, usually during the American Independence Day. He typed in 0227. Wrong. 0226. Wrong. 0225. Unlocked.

She frowned, deciding to change her password later. "John, you were about to offer me tea?"

"Oh? Yes, of course." John said as he hurried to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"No, John. We have to go!" Sherlock ran down the stairs and out the door onto Baker Street. He stared at the phone as he searched through call history, selecting his mother's phone and dialing it.

"I didn't want any anyway." Elizabeth said as she hurried after her brother.

Someone answered the phone. "Well, hello there, sweetheart." A strange voice came from the phone.

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked, knowing right away who it is.

"Mr. Holmes, long time no talk." The man laughed on the other line. "I have your mother here with me. I suggest you hurry."

"Oh, come on. You always give me at least one hint."

"I'd rather float about." And a with a click, he disconnected.

Elizabeth caught up with him. "Did he talk to you?"

"No." He hailed a cab. "Get in."

She got in. "John coming?"

"Yes. With me." He turned to the cabbie. "Take her to St. Bart's." He turned back to her. "Ask for Molly Hooper. Tell her Sherlock sent you." He slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth made it to St. Bart's, paid the cabbie and got out. She made her way inside. She walked up to the first person she saw, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Molly Hooper."

"Down in the mortuary." The nurse said without stopping.

"Thank you." She followed the signs down, her footsteps echoing off the walls that got emptier and emptier until she was alone. She walked into a lab. "Hello?"

"Yes? Hello? Sorry, only authorized personnel in the morgue." A woman in the back shouted.

"Sherlock sent me."

"Sherlock?" Molly rounded the corner and spotted her. She looked familiar but couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Why did he send you here?"

"He told me to ask for Molly Hooper. Are you she?"

"Yes. But, wha—?" She held up a finger as she pulled out her mobile. She dialed Sherlock and he answered on the first ring. "Who is this?" She asked, trying to figure out what she's supposed to do.

"Elizabeth. She's a client. Just let her stay with you until I solve this." Sherlock said on the other line.

"But, Sherlock!"

"What is it, Molly?"

"I can't have her here! I'm working."

"Please Molly." He said, easily persuading her.

"Fine." She hung up and looked at Elizabeth. "Hi." She smiled, not knowing what to do.

"He doesn't want me getting in the way, does he?"

"Umm. Well, no. He can barely stand me in the room and I'm the one that gets him access to the lab and mortuary."

"Yeah, but I can help."

"He doesn't need help." Molly shrugged.

Elizabeth also shrugged. "Maybe he does."

Molly looked at her. "Who are you? I feel like we've met before."

"My name's Elizabeth Holmes."

"Holmes? As in Sherlock Holmes? Are you related to him?" She asked, slightly confused.

"He's my brother."

"Sherlock has a sister? Wait, why are you asking for his help? What's wrong?"

"Our mom's disappeared."

"What? Then, why are you here?"

"He sent me here."

"No! You have to go and find your mother!" Molly grabbed her purse. "Come on, I'll drive you." She hurried out to her small car.

Elizabeth followed. "Sherlock has my phone."

"Well, let's go get it!"

* * *

John looked at Sherlock in the back of the cab. "Sherlock, what is going on here? Since when did you have a sister? And where are we going?"

"To the pool."

"What!? No. I'm not going there. Sherlock. You know I nearly died there, right?" John turned in his seat to look at Sherlock. "What are you planning on doing here?"

"My mother is here." Sherlock got out of the cab and walked towards the building.

John followed Sherlock despite his last comment. "I'm sorry but you haven't cared about your family since… I don't know when."

"I'm doing this for the case. Like I said." Sherlock carefully opened the door of the closed pool.

"And I'm supposed to believe that." John said quietly as they entered the pool.

"Yes." Sherlock looked around the pool. "Where are you?" He shouted.

A voice echoes off the wall. "Mr. Holmes."

"Well, I've missed you." He said to the shadow in the corner. "I didn't peg you as the man who uses the same meeting spots."

"I know. Where's the girl?" The shadow in the corner doesn't move.

"Not here." Suddenly, Sherlock's phone buzzed.

_We're coming to meet you. Where are you?_

_MH_

_Don't._

_SH_

_Tell me where you are!_

_MH_

_We're leaving the pool._

_SH_

_Where are you going?_

_MH_

_The grocery store._

_SH_

* * *

Molly turned to Elizabeth. "They're going to the grocery store."

"No they're not." Elizabeth said, sure of herself.

"Well, he said that they were leaving the pool."

"They're not going anywhere, they just want us out of the way."

"I should have known." Molly shook her head. She started driving towards the pool.

They got to the pool and walked quietly up behind Sherlock and John. Elizabeth spoke, "Mr. Holmes, that is stolen property."

Sherlock glared at Molly. "I told you not to come!"

The man's voice was heard again. "Well, well, well, looks like a party."

Molly's mouth dropped. "Is that who I think it is?"

Elizabeth started to recognize the voice from somewhere. It sounded different over the phone. "I suppose that depends on who you think it is."

"Jim?" Molly called out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Molly dear. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Moriarty walked out into view. It was _him_.

"Jim?" Elizabeth said, surprised when she remembered him.

"Well, hello Liz. It's also been a while. A very long time." He smiled with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You look good." He said sincerely.

John looked between Jim and Elizabeth. "You know him too?"

Jim looked at John. "Of course!" He shouted.

John was confused. "What? How?"

"Would you like to tell him the story, Lizzie?" Jim grinned.

Elizabeth hesitated. "Not particularly. No."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll tell him." He paced back and forth. "Elizabeth and I were classmates in boarding school. And, well, everyone loved her. Including me." He looked down, regretting his confession of weakness.

Elizabeth continued the story. "We dated for a while and when I told him that I loved him, well, he was afraid to say it back. I called him a coward."

"I told you! I did love you!" Jim said, turning into a teenage boy again. He took a deep breath. "I would have said it back, but..."

"But?" She prompted.

"Never mind. The point is I'm no longer a coward! Look at me!" He said, gesturing to his greatness. "I'm a consulting criminal! The only one in the world!"

"And you think that's better?" The others watched the exchange without comment.

"Yes! You didn't love me because I was a coward! I'm no longer a coward! Just look!" He pointed to the woman tied in the chair, weights strapped to her legs.

"Mom!" Elizabeth rushed over to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Moriarty examined the imaginary dirt under his fingernails. He pointed to the red dot on both their foreheads.

Elizabeth froze in her tracks, standing halfway between Sherlock, John, Molly and Jim.

John yelled at Moriarty. "Why are you doing this?"

Moriarty seemed bored. "Why? Because I'm bored. I'm alone. You'd understand if you weren't so, _confused_."

"Confused? What do you mean confused?" John shouted.

"Exactly." Moriarty said.

"What do you want, Jim?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him.

"You." Jim said as he walked up to Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I want you."

She looked up at him. "Don't you think there was a better way to go about doing so?"

"No." He reached for her hand. "I was giving you what you want."

"By kidnapping my mom? You think that's what I wanted?" She didn't pull her hand away though.

"No. You wanted me to not be a coward. This is how I show you." He caressed her cheek with his other hand. "I was never going to kill her. I just wanted your attention."

"Why didn't you just call me?"

The others just watched; John horrified that someone even remotely like Sherlock would allow it.

"I did. You never answered."

She let a light laugh escape. "I got a new phone."

He leaned in and kissed her. She took an automatic step back.

John shouted. "Why would you let him do that, Elizabeth?"

She whirled around to face him. "I..." She glanced back at Jim.

Sherlock just stood there with an unfazed look. John looked from Jim to Sherlock. "Sherlock! Don't just stand there!"

Sherlock looked at John. "Why? He got what he wanted."

"No. Not yet." Jim said still staring at Elizabeth. "Do you love me, Liz? Please."

Sherlock and John just stared at Moriarty. They've never seen him like this. So weak.

"I..." Elizabeth hesitated. She looked at Jim.

Jim's face dropped. "It's alright. I understand." He walked over to Mrs. Holmes who was sitting at the edge of the pool, weights tied to her ankle, mouth taped shut.

John and Molly's shouted. "No!" Molly tried to reason with him. "Jim, Jim, please, you don't have to do this."

John tried to be strict with him. "Moriarty! Don't you _dare_!"

Jim just ignored them. He kept walking towards her. Her eyes were closed and her body wasn't jerking about. She looked at peace with what was happening. Jim ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Jim..." Was all Elizabeth could say. She took a few steps closer. Sherlock still did nothing. He just watched the events of the afternoon. Jim started to untie the ropes tied around her mother. "Thanks for your help, Mrs. Holmes."

"Oh, no worries, Jim sweetheart. I'm sorry your plan didn't work out. It was very well thought out." She stood up and hugged Jim.

"What?" John and Molly said simultaneously.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Elizabeth, dear, James here came up to me at the store and we chatted for a while. He mentioned that he—" Moriarty put his hand up.

"Let me tell her." He walked back to her. "I love you, Liz. I really do. All of this, all of these things that I've done, I did it because I wanted to show you what I could do. I know, it's the wrong way to go about it but, I'm just not good at... This..." He gestured to the space between them.

"I'm just..." She said, looking at her feet then back up to him. "Confused. But you've definitely caught my attention, Jim Moriarty." She said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Well? You never answered my question." He grabbed her hand again. "I don't care what you say, as long as you speak from your heart."

She looked at him, smiling. "I do." Jim smiled and kissed her again.

Suddenly, a slam interrupted their moment. Sherlock had left, in a hurry. "I don't know where he's going but I don't think he's going for a cup of tea." John said, implying that Sherlock wasn't at all happy for the new young couple.

Molly looked back at the door he'd just exited through. "Maybe I should... See if he's okay."

"I'll come as well." John said as they both left the pool, in search for Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" Molly called out. They spotted him on the street. He was pacing back and forth. John caught up to him. "Sherlock, what are you doing?"

"This. All of this." He waved his hands around. "This does not make any sense. It's a trick. Isn't obvious? It's all a ruse!" Sherlock said hysterically.

"Not everything is a trick, Sherlock. Sometimes people just fall in love." Molly said quietly.

"But, but, this is Moriarty we're talking about! He's like me! He doesn't fall in love! He knows that love is weakness!" Sherlock shouted.

"Maybe," she said. "Maybe he just learns faster."

"No!" Sherlock spotted Elizabeth, their mom, and Jim running out of the pool.

"What's wrong, Sherly? Can't handle it?" Moriarty laughed as he put his arm around Elizabeth.

"Jim..." Elizabeth said.

"It's not THAT bad, Sherlock," Molly said. "Is it?"

"Yes! It is! I bet you're not even my sister! You just made that up!" Sherlock yelled.

"Sherlock!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Sherlock. Elizabeth is your sister. You can tell just by looking at the two of you." Their mom said.

"Why? Why did you and father get drunk and have her? And why the bloody hell did you not inform myself and Mycroft about it?" Sherlock yelled at his mother.

"I don't know," She said simply. "It was wrong, I know. But it doesn't matter. She's here now."

Sherlock examined his mother's face. "Mycroft knows, doesn't he?"

She hesitated. "Yes." She said finally.

"Why? Why is he told everything of importance but you leave me to figure it out on my own?!" Sherlock was acting like a child.

"I didn't tell him. He did his research. He was the one who brought her to school." That's who Elizabeth remembered saying goodbye to.

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air and started walking in the direction of the busy intersection.

"Where are you going?" John called out.

"I'm going to throw myself into the traffic."

"Sherlock! You're being overly dramatic! Come back here!" Molly called after him.

"Oh god, this is my fault," Elizabeth says, going after her brother. "Sherlock!"

"Don't stop me, Elizabeth." Sherlock said coldly. They were mere meters away from the intersection.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because I'm the only consulting detective in the world. I have to know everything of importance. And you, dear Elizabeth, are of importance."

"Maybe you just... Weren't interested. It's fine. It's not like I was standing in the middle of traffic so that everyone in the world could see me. Sometimes people don't know everything. Sometimes people aren't perfect. It just makes us human. And you, Sherlock, are most definitely human."

Sherlock just smiled at her. Suddenly, a big truck was headed there way and Sherlock jumped in front of it. He was actually going to do it. Why? He didn't know. Perhaps because Moriarty won. He had broken Sherlock. He's claimed his own sister for Christ's sake. What else is there for him to do? Clearly he wasn't thinking straight because of this whole situation. He just stared at the truck that had no way of stopping now.

Elizabeth stared at Sherlock for a split second before pushing him out of the way. She had one second to smile at her loving brother and mouth the words "Goodbye Sherlock" before the truck took her away.

Sherlock sat on the ground, dumbfounded. What had he done? He screamed in agony. He killed his sister. She loved him so much without knowing him at all, that she died for him. "ELIZABETH!"


	4. Chapter 4

This a bit of a short chapter but I wanted to keep updating for IggyInin20218 who has promised to read all of my fics :D Thank you so much and thank you to whoever else reads this! :)

* * *

John, Molly and their mom stood frozen, unsure of what just happened, shocked, confused.

Jim cried. "Elizabeth!" He ran over to the scene. He examined the street then glared at Sherlock. "This is all your fault!" He yelled. "You killed her! You killed my Lizzie!"

"No I, I," Sherlock stammered. For the first time in his life he couldn't find anything to say.

"I never hated you, Sherlock. I never wanted to kill you. I just wanted to get Liz back. But now," He paused. "I want to play the game." He laughed. "You're not as great as everyone thinks you are, Holmes." Moriarty glared at him. "You. Will. Fall."

"I didn't kill her!" Sherlock yelled at Moriarty.

John stared at his friend still sitting on the ground, Elizabeth's body still lying in the street. Molly went over to Sherlock, offered her hand to help him up.

"This isn't over, Sherlock. In fact, the game has just begun." And with that, Jim walked off, got into a black car, and was gone.

"Mother, I, I," Sherlock tried to explain.

"I know, sweetheart." Tears were falling from his mother's eyes as she tried with all her might to not look at Elizabeth's body. "I saw what happened. And I know that she loved you."

John was on the phone with the ambulance, though they knew it was too late. "Sherlock..." Molly started.

Sherlock just embraced Molly while he stared at Elizabeth's body. No words were said. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He's never felt remorse over anyone who died because of his ignorance. Of course, Elizabeth was different. She was the sister he never knew he loved.

Molly held him tight. An ambulance came and took the young girl away. She had been just that. No more than nineteen.

"We should probably go to St. Bart's and figure things out." John suggested, already calling a cab.

Sherlock said. "Figure what things out John?"

"She's not dead." Molly stated. "Did you see the way the tru—" Molly stopped herself from bringing up an awful memory. "She's just not."

Mrs. Holmes spoke up finally, "I can't deal with this right now. I need to… think." She hailed a cab and headed home.

Sherlock took a cab alone while John and Molly took her car. They figured it would be best to let him think alone.

"What a day." Molly said.

"It really has been." John nodded. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"It didn't look good. But she's not dead. I know it."

John nodded again, scratching the back of his head. "Do you think Sherlock will be alright?"

A worried look crossed over her face. "I really don't know."

They arrived at the hospital, already finding Sherlock in the waiting room.

John walked up and sat beside him. "Did you hear anything?"

"She's unconscious. Broken ribs, leg, wrist, stitches in her head..." He stared straight ahead of him.

"But she's still alive?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded. "For now."

* * *

Jim paced the grounds of an abandoned warehouse. "I don't know if you could be of much use." He spoke to the empty building. He stepped back and looked at the front. "Actually, you might be just what I need."

"Who are you talking to, sir?" The driver asked.

"Oh, sorry. Just talking to myself."

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, sir. I know you loved her."

"It's not your fault. She jumped because she loved him. Of course, if he wasn't there in the first place, she would still be with me." Jim stared at his shoes. "I had her for five minutes. _Five minutes. _Sherlock Holmes is going to pay."

"Do you want me to kill him for you?"

"No. I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to take something from him. Something that he didn't know he had until it's gone. And he will pay."

"What are you going to take?"

"His name."

"His name, sir?"

Jim nodded with an evil smile. "Yes. His name. He doesn't know how important it is to him. And once I take that away, he will be gone. For good."


	5. Chapter 5

Molly screamed as loud as she could. She had been kidnapped by none other than Jim. She had broken it off with him after Sherlock informed her that he was gay. But, of course, it was all an act. He was really just trying to get Sherlock. When Molly found out, Jim thought it was a great idea to take Molly hostage. Yes, Sherlock only saw her as a useful tool for his St. Bart's needs but, he did care for her, more than she knew. "Let me go, Jim!" Molly shouted.

He pushed her into the back of his car, her hand tied behind her. "Now what would be the point in that?" He said, closing the door behind him.

"Jim!" She banged her hands on the trunk. "Let me out!" She screamed.

"Where's the fun in that?" They drove to his little hideout by the old warehouse.

"Where are we?" She screamed, not able to see thanks to the blindfold.

"Someplace dark, big, and empty. Just like you and me darling." He gestured to the empty warehouse they were in in the middle of the night. He managed to drive inside through the giant front doors.

Molly was scared. "Jim, what do you want with me?" He just took her from the trunk and sat her in the passenger seat of the car. "Answer me!" She yelled at him.

"I'm right here, there's no need to yell." He pulled the blindfold off.

She stared into his evil eyes. "What do you want?"

"World peace."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"A nice big chocolate cake."

"You're an arse."

He laughed. "Thank you."

"I hate you!" She screamed and kicked her feet about.

"Well that's not very nice." He leaned against the car doorframe.

"You're not very nice..." She pouted.

He pulled out her phone from his pocket and sent a text:

_Do you want coffee?_

_MH_

"Who are you texting?" She screamed.

"Shh." He placed a finger to her lips. "You're giving me a headache."

She screamed at the top of her lungs just to irritate him. He just closed the door on her and locked the car and waited for a reply from his 'friend'

_Where?_

_SH_

_I'll let you decide. Meet me here._

_MH_

_And where is that?_

_SH_

_Let's play a little game 'Where's Molly?' _

_JM_

_Moriarty? What have you done with her?_

_SH_

_She's fine. Come out and play Sherly! _

_JM_

_Where are you?!_

_SH_

_There's no fun in that. Don't knock into anything if you can avoid it. We'll be over here in the car. Don't worry, your brother doesn't know._

_JM_

Sherlock paced the floor in his flat. "Sherlock? What's wrong?" John asked, worried for his friend.

"Nothing." He grabbed his scarf and coat. "I'm going out."

"Out where? It's the middle of the night."

"I don't know."

"Should I come?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock said as he flew down the stairs and out the door onto Baker Street. He pulled out his phone.

_At least give me a hint, Moriarty. You always give me one._

_SH_

_You know, it's fun to hear her screams echo off the walls._

_JM_

Sherlock stared at his last message, trying to deduce it. "Echoes..." He whispered to himself. "He couldn't possibly be at the pool again." He said aloud, getting strange looks from passersby. "Echoes... Echoes..." He repeated. "Wait, he said Mycroft doesn't know." Sherlock quickly ran back up to his flat. "John! The first time you met Mycroft, where was he?"

"What? Uh, an old warehouse. Sherlock, what are you—"

"John! Listen to me." Sherlock ran up and grabbed both sides of John's face. "I need you to remember what that warehouse looked like. Everything about it, how big it is, how far away it was." Sherlock shook John's head around. "Do you remember? Where was it?"

"The other side of London. I don't know."

Sherlock quickly searched on his phone for old warehouses on the other side of London. He found it fast and was off. He ran down the stairs once again and called a cab. He quickly got in and told the cabbie where to go. Soon he was standing outside an old warehouse that didn't look very used.

"Let me go!" Molly screamed, banging her feet on the floor of the car.

"Don't bore me Molly."

"Well, answer some questions for me then!" Molly screamed.

"You'll be home soon sweetheart."

"And why do you say that?" He closed the car door again and leaned up against the car. "Answer my question!" She demanded.

_Clock's a ticking Mr. Holmes. _

_JM_

Sherlock read the message and looked around for a car. He spotted one that was unoccupied; a work truck. He ran inside the warehouse and finally laid eyes on the car with a man leaning against it.

_I'm right here._

_SH_

"Mr Holmes! Good to see you!"

Sherlock looked past Moriarty and into the car. "What do you want with her, Moriarty?"

"Not so much with _her_." Sherlock reached past him to open the car door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Holmes."

"Stop playing games, Moriarty! Tell me what you want!" Sherlock shouted in his face.

He shrugged. "It's up to you."

"What do you mean it's up to me?" Sherlock asked, his face mere inches away from Jim's.

"Whether or not she's important."

Sherlock looked at her. She had a look of confusion on her face. She couldn't hear them because of the sealed windows of the car.

"And what if she's not?" Sherlock asked simply.

"Then she's unimportant. We can do away with her."

"Do away?" Sherlock asked, figuring he meant killing her.

"We can decide how exactly. But there's the fast choice," A red dot appeared on her forehead. "Or the just as good option that's a bit more fun," He gestured toward the vents in the car. "Or of course prove her insane and she can be locked up for the rest of her boring little life."

Sherlock looked around for the gunman. He found nothing. "And what is your choice?" Sherlock asked, buying as much time as he could.

"It doesn't matter to me. It's your decision."

Sherlock darted his eyes about the open space. "And what if she is important to me?"

"Then she can go home."

"And what's the catch? You kill me instead?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

He shrugged. "It would solve our little problem."

"Highly unlikely." Sherlock informed him. "But is that it? If I let you kill me, you'll set her free?"

"Since you put it that way. I suppose there could be a way for both of you to go home."

"And, what might that be?" Sherlock questioned, waiting cautiously for the dangerous man's answer.

"Disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Cease to exist."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "I know what disappear means, you arse."

"Make sure everyone knows you're dead. But I won't kill you. Or your... friend. That's a promise."

"What? Why?" Sherlock questioned him, racking his brain for a solution to all of this.

"Because I don't like you."

"I'm not very fond of you either, Moriarty." Sherlock giving him a look of disgust. "Is that the only reason you have?

"What's your decision?"

He gestured to Molly. "Can she come with me?"

"Sure."

Sherlock thought for only a second. "Fine. Deal." Sherlock stuck his hand out. He didn't know what he was doing, but he'd do anything for Molly.

Moriarty smiled, shook his enemy's hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Holmes." He unlocked the car.

"Come on Molly." Sherlock said. "We have to go. Now." Molly looked up at him and got out of the car. Her hands were still tied behind her.

Sherlock helped her with the ropes on her wrists. "What's going on?" She asked, very confused on the situation.

Sherlock flashed her a smile. "We're going to disappear together."

"Disappear? What do you mean?" She switched her glance to Jim. "What did you do?" She raised her voice.

Jim looked to Sherlock, ignoring Molly. "I'll give you two weeks to plan your disappearance."

"Are you going to help in any way?"

"I have a plan if you need one."

"Of course you do. What is it?" Sherlock asked, with plans already stirring in his mind.

He explained his plan. "...and with that, you can go disappear, leaving your name tarnished and your all loved ones behind. Well, except one." Moriarty pointed to Molly who was still trying to process his plan.

Sherlock thought through it. His sister lay in a coma several blocks away. If only it were him instead. "Molly, will you disappear with me?"

"Sherlock, I don't, I can't... My work." She whispered, afraid of his reaction.

He nodded. "Okay." He looked at Jim. "Let's do it."

"Wait, Sherlock! Did you hear what I just said?" Molly shouted, wondering what was going on in Sherlock's head.

"Yes Molly. I heard you."

"Then what are you talking about?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Molly was so tired of being in this situation; she was always a part of things but not really. She was there but only watching, never in on the joke. "And don't you dare twist your words!" Molly pulled out the gun that she managed to take off of Jim's person while he was going on about his ingenious plan. She pointed it at Sherlock, then Jim.

"Molly." Sherlock put a hand on her shoulder. "There are options. You die, which is not even something I want to THINK about happening. I die, I'd hope that you and John and... my mother wouldn't want to happen." Molly knew he was going to say Liz. "Or I disappear. I couldn't live without having you with me. So, if you would please disappear with me... Well I, I'd miss John and... Mycroft. But I could do it if I had you with me."

"Oh, how sweet." Jim said in a high-pitched mocking type voice. He watched Molly stare into Sherlock's eyes and quickly took the gun from her hands. "You better say yes Molly." She pointed the gun at her. "You know how I hate sad endings."

"Is that what you'd want Jim?" Sherlock said. "For us to disappear? Or is there something else you want?"

Jim scratched his temple with the gun. "Hmm, well, what do you have to offer?" Jim asked, pointing the gun at Sherlock.

"What if it were possible to bring people back from the dead..."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, still pointing the gun at Sherlock.

"Bringing people who were dead or thought to be dead, back to life."

"That's impossible..." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Some might think so."

"And do you think so?"

"For certain people, yes."

"Certain people? Who do you have in mind?"

He looked at Molly. "A certain... sister of mine."

"Don't mess with me, Holmes." Jim quickly pointed the gun at Molly.

"Jim," Molly said. "Elizabeth is alive."

"Don't lie to me, Hooper!" Jim chambered the round, prepared to pull the trigger on her.

"Jim Moriarty!" A voice calls from behind him.

Jim spun around, pointing the gun at the figure heading towards them.

Mycroft Holmes sauntered over. Sherlock groaned. "What do you want, Mycroft?"

"I was just driving by. I heard you talking about my sister."

"_Our_ sister..." Sherlock corrected him.

Mycroft looked at him. "_Our_ sister."

"Your sister is dead." Jim stated. "I saw her. She's dead."

Mycroft looked him. "Though you've been right with most things, you're wrong now. Elizabeth is at St. Bart's. She's in a coma. But she's alive."

Jim just stared at Sherlock. "Two weeks." Then he hopped in his car and drove off.

Mycroft looked at his brother. "So good to know you're still trying to get yourself killed." Looks at Molly. "Keep him out of trouble will you?" He turned and walked away.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock called after him.

Mycroft turned. "I don't blame you for jumping in front of that truck, but I forgive you…"

"Thank you." Sherlock gave him a small smile.

Mycroft nodded. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"No. Nothing at all." Sherlock shook his head.

"Alright." He nodded again and headed off.

"What are we going to do now?" Molly asked as she watched Mycroft walk away.

"Coffee?"

Molly smiled. "Of course."

"Then let's go." He smiled and they went for coffee.

* * *

Jim rushed over to St. Bart's. He had to see if they were telling the truth. He burst through the doors and hurried to the receptionist. "Elizabeth Holmes. Now!" He cried. He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The woman at the desk checked on a clip board. "Room 221 and please, keep your voice down. Thank you, sir."

Jim didn't even notice the room number; he just wanted to see her. He walked in slowly as he spotted her. The beauty that he loved so much. He would do anything for her. He walked up and sat in the chair by her bed. He picked up her hand carefully and kissed her knuckles. "I love you, Liz." He whispered. "I thought you were dead."

She just lay there. Not a slight reaction to him being there. She could be dead if it weren't for the slight rising and falling of her chest. A nurse came in. "She's been asleep for about a month now."

"What happened exactly?" He asked, wanting to know every detail.

"She pushed Mr. Holmes out of the way of the truck and got hit herself. She has several broken ribs, a broken leg and her wrist is fractured. She hit her head fairly hard on the concrete."

"Will she ever wake up?"

She sighed. "We don't know. Some have their doubts. But there's still hope. Some comatose patients don't wake up for a year."

"A year?" He gasped.

"There are some that have lasted over a couple years."

"Oh god!" He cried. "Who's in charge of pulling the plug?" He asked, praying that it wasn't Sherlock.

"Her family. Mother and brothers." She was going around checking her vitals and charts.

"But they all have to come to a mutual agreement, yes?"

"Yes. Are you a friend?"

"Partner." He stated simply.

She smiled. "I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." He turned the ends of his mouth up slightly. She nodded and exited.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly opened her eyes slightly finding Sherlock's arms around her, cuddling her. They had spent the last two weeks together, spending any and all time they could spend together. Sherlock's eyes were closed but the corners of his lips were turned up, indication he was awake. Molly turned herself around to face him. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

"Morning." He smiled, pulling her close.

She giggled. "You have morning breath."

He chuckled. "So do you."

"What are you planning on doing today?" She asked, snuggling up close to him.

"Solve a crime, play some violin, have some coffee... Spend time with you." He smiled.

"I have work today." She giggled. "And I'll have to stay a little late tonight because," She looked at her alarm clock. "I'm already late now." She quickly got out of bed to get changed. "Perhaps Lestrade has a case for you."

"I'll miss you." He reached for her hand.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be at the hospital when you need me. And no sadness today. Just because you think no one can see you doesn't mean I can't."

"I should visit her today, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. And come by the lab when you leave." She said her goodbyes and walked out the door of her flat. She trusted Sherlock alone in her flat.

"Alright." He got up, dressed, had a cup of tea and headed out.

* * *

Elizabeth was still in bed, in a coma. Jim was sitting by her side. "Liz! Wake up!" He cried.

"Yelling won't help." Mycroft said from the doorway.

"Your brother did this to her." Jim said without turning around. "He did this to my Liz."

"I'd love to agree with you, but she did it herself."

"She's never going to wake up." Jim said, defeated.

Mycroft walked around the bed and took the seat on that side. "She will _soon._"

"No!" He walked out of the room in a hurry. He pulled out his mobile.

_24 hours, Sherlock._

_JM_

Sherlock looked at his mobile. _24 hours_? He'd forgotten. He'd been so busy with Molly. Jim walked out of St. Bart's. In the next 24 hours, Sherlock Holmes will pay for doing that to his Liz. The events of the day went on. Sherlock Holmes missed his deadline.

Jim Moriarty watched as his enemy fell from the building and landed on the concrete below. He closed his eyes and smiled in his victory. They were startled open when his cell phone went off. "ah ah ah ah stayin alive stayin alive!" He took it out and saw that it read 'St. Bart's Hospital.' Molly?

He answered. Curiosity was always his weakness. "Molly?"

"Jim." The voice was not Molly's. It was a voice much more pleasant. A voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Li– Lizzie?" He stuttered. "What?" He stared down at the gun in his hand. Had he actually shot himself? Was he dreaming?

"They told me you didn't know."

"Didn't know?" Jim shouted in realization. "You're alive! Oh my god! Why? What? You were dead. I saw you." He realized he was still yelling.

"I was unconscious, yes. I just woke up."

"Are you at St. Bart's?"

"Yes. And Jim?" She said, her voice was still hoarse from having not spoken for over a month.

"Yes? Yes, Liz?"

"Could you tell Sherlock I'm sorry? He hasn't been in to see me in a while."

Jim looked over the edge of the building carefully. He looked down at the crowd that gathered and John who was screaming to see his friend. "Umm, of course. Of course. Anything for you. I'll be there in a couple minutes." He looked down at his feet. "I'm actually quite close."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes." He smiled. After he hung up, he ran down the stairs and reached the receptionist. "Elizabeth Holmes, please." He was so excited to see her.

"Room 221"

Jim thanked the woman and walked down the hall. He rolled his eyes at the room number. Of course it had to be that. Elizabeth lay in the hospital bed, her left leg in a cast and left wrist wrapped up, her eyes were closed. Jim knocked on the open door. He stared at her. Even though she was all wrapped up, she was still beautiful to him. Her eyes open and she brightened when she saw him. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi." He just stood there. "May I come in?"

"Yes of course... Did you tell him?"

"Umm," He scratched the back of his head. "He was busy."

"Oh. I suppose he's allowed to be." She smiled again. "I've missed you."

"I've missed too." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She looked up at him.

"For everything."

"Everything?" Her hand reached out and touched his cheek softly.

"Yes. Everything." He shook his head. "I caused this." He gestured around the hospital room.

"Well," She said. "I forgive you."

"No." He sobbed. "That's too kind. I'm not, I just, I'm so, so sorry.

"Jim," She said, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother." He simply stated. He knew he shouldn't lie to her. He's already hurt her so much.

"What about him?"

"He's dead." Jim sobbed again. "He jumped off the roof of this building."

She froze. "He... He's dead." She wasn't questioning him, just stating the fact.

"Liz, I'm so very sorry!" He hugged her carefully. "Your brother was a fake." He said, still angry at him for putting Elizabeth in this situation.

"He was real Jim. He was exactly who he said he was. He was... Wasn't he...?"

Jim realized his mistake. He was the only proof that Sherlock was real. He had to run away. But he couldn't leave Liz. "He was. All the cases, they were made up. He, he," He stuttered. "He hired me to make up all these cases for him." He couldn't stand lying to her but she would never forgive him if he told her the truth.

"He what?" She believed every word he said without a second thought.

"He hired me, Elizabeth. He hired me to help him make a name of himself. I couldn't do it anymore, keep up this charade." He delivered his lie perfectly.

"Why would he do that? That... That doesn't make sense."

"He wasn't as brilliant as everyone thinks he is." The guilt inside of Jim was building.

"But he... I..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. He's, he's in a better place now."

"I want to see him."

"See him?" Jim panicked. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"He just jumped this morning."

"So?" She started to sit up.

"They need to process his paperwork." He grabbed her hand. "He's dead. He's not as lucky as you."

"Where's John?"

"He's, um, I don't know exactly."

"Does he know?"

"I think so." Jim stated.

"I need to-" he cut her off.

"No. You just woke up from a coma. You can't stress or worry any more than you already have."

"Jim, I can't just lie here."

"Liz, sweetheart, you have to." He kissed her cheek. "But, I will be here the entire time. I will never leave your side."

She lay back. "I guess I've missed a lot."

"Oh, not much." He turned his head and shut his eyes tight.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Of course. Now that I have you again, I will never, ever let you go. It would hurt too much."

She gave him a small smile. "Have you heard from Mycroft these days?"

"Umm, him and I aren't, close."

"He and I."

He chuckled. "Still the grammar Nazi, huh?" She turned her head and looked out the window. "Look, I know I haven't been the best man in the world. In fact, some people would argue that I'm the worst man in the world. But, I want to change. I will change. Just for you. I would do anything for you."

"Bring him back." Her voice was quiet.

Tears fell from his eyes. "Why? Why do you love him so much? You barely know him."

"He's my brother. I can't help it." She turned and looked at him. Her hand reached up and wiped away a tear.

"I love you." Was all he could say.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Molly paced back and forth in the morgue, waiting for Sherlock. She knew what was happening. She was the one that was supposed to help him. She just hoped he did it right. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Where are you?_

_SH_

Her heart seemed to leap into her throat. She replied.

_In the morgue. _

_MH_

_I'm coming._

_SH_

She sat in a chair in the corner and counted the minutes. Two men wheeled in a gurney with a sheet over it. "Here." One man said. "Sherlock Holmes. He was pronounced dead at the scene."

She stood. "Put him over there. I can take it from here." The two men left her to it. The minute they left through the door, Sherlock threw the blanket off him. "Oh my god, Sherlock." She rushed over and hugged him without thinking.

He hugged her back. "Thank you for doing this for me, Molly."

"Of course. But... I still don't know why Sherlock. Why are you doing this?"

"I have to. Moriarty was going to kill everyone I care for." He rubbed his forehead.

"She woke up you know."

"What?" He yelled. He glared at Molly. "Bring her to me."

"She's still in bed... Moriarty's with her..."

Sherlock stared at her. "What are you talking about? Moriarty's dead."

"And so was she. And so are you."

"She wasn't dead, Molly. She was in a coma. And I had a plan. I knew that he wanted me dead. I saw him. I saw him shoot himself in the mouth." Sherlock shook his head. "He is dead."

"He thought she was dead. But he's not dead. I saw him."

"No! He does not deserve to be with her! She is MY sister!" Sherlock yelled.

"Sherlock! You cannot decide you gets to be with whom! That's not your decision, it's hers!"

Sherlock paced the floor. He stopped and turned on his heel to face her. "What's your decision? On... us...?"

"What?"

"Us... You and me. I have to leave for a long time, Molly. And I can barely live without John, but you, I don't think I'll make it." Sherlock realized how strange he was sounding. This wasn't like him but, he did just 'die'.

"Sherlock, I... I couldn't make it either."

"Then come with me. I need your support. I need you to help restrain me from killing Moriarty myself. He thinks I'm dead, I can't blow that." Sherlock grabbed her shoulders. "Come with me, please?"

She looked up at him, "Okay."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled apart, he smiled. "Now, be prepared to stop me." Sherlock ran for the door with clear intentions of killing Moriarty and carrying him down to the morgue himself.

"Sherlock!" Hurries and grabs his arm. "You're not going to walk out on me NOW are you?"

"I'll be back. I just need to save my sister."

"Sherlock. She's happy."

"She's not. She thinks I'm dead."

"How are you planning to save her?"

"I'll think of something." He started down the hall. She followed him.

"Sherlock, people will recognize you." Molly pulled him back and down a back hallway, turns right, looks down a hallway and hurries to the elevator at the end of the hall. It was old and not used very often. They got off three floors up, turned left. "Here comes the tricky part," Molly said as they were about to turn onto the hallway with her room.

"Tell me when the coast is clear." He pushed her down the hall as he stayed around the corner. It was a few minutes before she came back and motioned for him to follow. He followed her carefully, still not knowing what he was going to do when he sees Moriarty. She led him to room 221 and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Moriarty called out. Molly nodded to Sherlock in questioning. Sherlock carefully opened the door. Liz's head faced the window as she had looked so often when he'd come to visit her, she turned to see who was there.

"Hello Elizabeth." Sherlock smiled, ignoring Moriarty. She sat up quickly.

"Hi Elizabeth." Molly waved.

"Sherlock." It came out as a whisper.

"I've missed you."

"But… You're..." She looked at Jim.

"I know." Sherlock turned to Jim. "I thought you were dead."

"What the hell is going on!?" Elizabeth says, looking between the two of them.

Jim ignored her. "I thought _you_ were dead."

"You shot yourself. I saw you shoot yourself. Why aren't you dead?" Sherlock said.

"I saw you jump off a building. Why aren't you dead?"

"I asked you first."

"It's called a magic trick."

"Magic?" He said it in disbelief.

"Trick. Magic trick."

"You shot yourself?" Elizabeth said to Jim.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I don't."

"You're too busy hiring people to make you look good?"

"What?" Sherlock looked from her to Jim. "Oh, of course you told her, trying to make yourself look like the good guy." Sherlock just stood there, using all his strength to refrain himself from killing him right there.

"Jim lied." She looked at her brother as she said so. Sherlock nodded his head, still staring at Moriarty. "Why?"

"I thought he killed you, Liz."

"He didn't kill me. I killed me."

"Not from where I was standing." Jim grabbed her hand. "I was upset because I thought I lost you forever. All because of him."

"I pushed him away. I put myself in front of the truck." She gently pulled her hand out of his.

"He wanted me dead. But not just dead. He wanted everyone to think I'm a fake." Sherlock stated. She looked to Jim.

"He's lying to you. He doesn't want me to be with you!"

"I believe him."

"Please, Liz, please, believe me. The man you love." He tried reaching for her hands again.

She pulled them away. "Get out." Her voice was quiet but sure.

"What? Liz? I didn't! I didn't do what he says! I love you! Please!" He begged her.

"I said get out." Her voice was louder now.

"I love you." He tried to lean in and kiss her forehead but she didn't allow him. He just left, not looking at Sherlock.

She looked her brother with tears in her eyes and lay back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting." Sherlock apologized.

She let out a light laugh. "I wasn't company."

Molly asked carefully. "Did you really love him, Elizabeth?"

She turned to face the window. "Yes."

"Then why did you make him leave?"

"Because he's a liar who tried to make my brother look like a fraud and kill him."

"He didn't kill me." Sherlock defended. "I killed myself."

"But he made you do it."

"No. I chose to do it." Sherlock sighed. "He really does love you."

"I don't care. No one does that to my brother."

"I'm fine!" Sherlock yelled at her. Her hand flew to her mouth, tears falling.

"Sherlock!" Molly slapped his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know!"

"Look, Elizabeth," Molly walked over to Elizabeth's bed. "What Sherlock is trying to say is, he wants you to be happy. We truly believe that Jim does love you."

"I know... I need my phone."

Sherlock handed her his mobile. "Here."

She sent a text to Jim:

_I love you._

_EH_

_I know._

_JM_

_Come back?_

_EH_

_Not if he's there._

_JM_

_Please?_

_EM_

_Get him to leave. Get him to follow through. If you really love me, you'd do this for me._

_JM_

"Sherlock?" Liz said.

"What? What is it? Did he kill himself?" He crossed his fingers behind his back and Molly slapped him again.

"No. But you did. Everyone saw you fall. You're dead."

Sherlock shook his head in understanding. "Let's go, Molly."

"Sherlock. I love you. And I'm keeping your phone."

Sherlock walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Elizabeth. I will visit when I can." He stood up straight and walked to the door.

"Goodbye."

Molly petted her hair. "It was lovely knowing you. And I will make sure he visits." She smiled and turned to follow Sherlock. They made it out into the hall and disappeared.

_He's gone._

_E_

_I'm on my way._

_JM_

"That was very kind of you, Sherlock Holmes. You are a changed man." Molly smiled as they weaved through the empty halls, back to the morgue.

"He's still alive Molly."

"What do you mean? I know he's still alive." She assumed he was talking about Jim.

"I can't let him be with her Molly. I can't."

"And why the bloody hell not?"

He looked at her in shock before composing himself again. "Because. Molly. He's not good. He gets angry too easily and takes his revenge in a big way. He lies and cheats and manipulates and he's no good."

"But, I truly believe that they love each other. And Elizabeth is a big girl. If anyone can handle Jim, it's her." They arrived at the morgue and she gathered her things.

"Why?! She's still young! He can manipulate her and he will."

"No! Sherlock!" She ran up and grabbed his face. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me with this."

"But.. Molly I." She kissed him to shut him up.

He kissed her back. When they pulled apart he grinned. "Let's go disappear."

"I'd go anywhere with you." She smiled.

Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed in room 221 at St. Bart's hospital. Her brother's phone was in her hand.

"Liz?" Jim knocked on the door.

"Get in here you idiot." She smiled.

Jim released a sigh of relief and strode over to her, planting his lips on hers.

She draped an arm around his neck.

"I'm sorry I made you choose, Liz. I just," He sighed. "He made me lose you once. I don't want him to do it again."

"I know. I know. I understand."

He pulled away from her and looked at her in shock. "You do?"

"Yes. Well, I'm trying to anyway."

He smiled as tears pooled in his eyes. "I love you so much." He kissed her again.

She kissed him back for a moment before pulling back and leaning against the pillows. "I'm tired."

"I'll let you rest then." He smiled, sitting down on the chair by her bed.

"I promise to wake up."

"You better. I don't know what I'd do if you fell into a deep sleep again." Jim grinned as he watched her drift to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock and Molly disappeared for a year. Everyone thought he was dead. Sherlock often visited his 'grave' and saw John there. He'd start missing him. And then he'd go home to Molly.

"Where were you today?" Molly asked as Sherlock sat down beside her on the sofa.

"I saw John."

Molly sighed. "Sherlock, you can't do that."

He sighed as well. "I know. I just... I can't help it."

Molly grabbed his hand. "I know you miss him. And Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. But, Sherlock, you'll only hurt yourself if you see them. And if you happen to get caught, you will hurt them way more than you already have." She caressed his cheek. "Just wait it out for another year. Then we can go back to our old life." She smiled and kissed him.

"They think I'm dead Molly. We can't go back. I can't go back."

"Yes, Sherlock, we can." Molly ensured him.

He sighed again. "I saw Elizabeth too."

"Really? How was she? Did you greet her?"

"She's fine. She's... Good. Up and moving. Uses crutches. She's living with Moriarty..."

"Speaking of Moriarty, I spoke with him today on the phone." She whispered, afraid of Sherlock's response.

"What'd he say?"

"That we can come back to our normal life once everything has settled."

"Oh yeah. I bet he meant it too." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Sherlock. He really does care about Elizabeth and so he cares about her loved ones as well." Molly held his hand. "People do change."

"Not him. He doesn't change."

"Sherlock, don't be so stubborn."

"I can't help it Molly. It's who I am. I'm stubborn and obnoxious and there's no reason for me to be alive. I wish she'd never pushed me out of the way."

"Sherlock!" Molly grabbed his face and turned him to look at her. "I hate it when you do that. You know I'd be nothing without you. And I love you just the way you are."

"None of this would have happened. She wouldn't have been asleep for a month and a half; she wouldn't be on crutches now. John would be over me, you'd... You'd be over me."

"No!" She slapped him across the face. "Don't say that! I could never get over you!"

He stared at her. "I love you Molly Hooper." He kissed her.

She smiled as they pulled apart. "I know."

"I can't wait to go back with you."

"Me too. But for now, all we have is this abandoned flat, crap telly, and each other." She smiled as she cuddled next to him.

"I can live with it." He put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Good." She smiled.

* * *

Liz moved slowly through the front door on crutches, dropping her keys on the counter by the door. "Jim?" She called out into the house.

"Hello Liz, sweetheart."

She found him in the kitchen, sitting at the island, laptop open. She took the seat beside him. "What are you up to?"

"I just got off the phone with Molly." He got up and kissed her forehead.

"How is she?"

"She's well." He helped her to the sofa and sat her down. "She's still with Sherlock."

"Yes. I know. I saw him today."

"You did?" Moriarty asked, surprisingly not mad. "Where?"

"The graveyard."

"You went to his grave?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I know he's alive I but... Well. I still sometimes feel like I should at least act like he's not."

He smiled. "I told Molly that they could come back soon."

"Why?" She was honestly confused.

"Because I see how hurt you are without him." Jim said quietly. "And as much as I hate him for doing this to you," He pointed to her cast. "I love you enough to, tolerate, him."

She brightened. "You'd do that? Are you sure?"

"I would do anything for you." Jim smiled. "I mean, look around." He gestured to their house. "You got me to settle down in a house, to stop my criminal ways."

She smiled. "I love you Jim."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a call." He kissed her cheek and walked over to the other side of the house. He pulled out his mobile. "Moran, I know I told you that you get the month off but I need you to do something for me."

The voice on the other end replied, "What do you need?"

"I think you know."

"Yes. When?"

"Tonight." Jim whispered.

"It's done."

"Perfect." Moriarty grinned evilly and hung up. He walked back to Elizabeth who was watching something on the Telly. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She snuggled into him. "What shall we do tonight?"

"I have an idea." Jim said suggestively as he kissed her passionately.

* * *

"I'm going out," Sherlock said, putting on his coat and scarf.

"Where? Why?" Molly asked, worried. "You can't go to town."

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back."

"You better come back." She giggled.

He smiled "I will. I promise." And with that he walked out.

Molly smiled. How did she get herself in this situation? Running from everyone with the one and only Sherlock Holmes. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She laughed. "Sherlock! Did you forget your key?" She said as she opened the door, surprised to see another man.

The man grinned. "Hello Molly Hooper."

"Hello? Do I know you?" She smiled sweetly.

"No. But I know you." He pulls out a gun and points it at her. "Hello Molly Hooper." He pulls the trigger. "Goodbye Molly Hooper."


	9. Chapter 9

_It's done._

_SM_

_Good._

_JM_

Jim set his phone down and turned back to Elizabeth in bed. She lay with her back to him, her breathing steady though he knew she wasn't asleep.

Sherlock walked out to go to his mind palace. He was only gone for ten minutes tops. He arrived back at their abandoned flat finding the door open and Molly lying in a pool of her own blood. "Molly!" He ran over to her and pulled her body into his arms. Molly whimpered, her bottom lip quivered.

"Molly! Who did this? Who did this to you?" Sherlock cried.

"I I don't..." Her eyes didn't focus on him. They didn't focus on anything.

"Molly! Please! No!" Sherlock tried to put pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding. Her breathing was staggered, it stopped. Sherlock sat there crying. "Molly." He whispered. "I love you."

_I know it was you._

_SH_

_What are you talking about?_

_JM_

_You know what I'm talking about. _

_SH_

_Sherlock was on the move. Moriarty was going to die._

_I've been here with Elizabeth the entire time. You can even ask her what we were doing. ;)_

_JM_

_Stop playing games Moriarty. _

_SH_

There was a loud knock on the front door. Elizabeth sat up on her elbow. "Who's that?"

"I don't know." Jim said, getting up to open the door. She started up as well, throwing on a housecoat and following him. Jim carefully opened the door to find a gun pointed straight as his forehead.

Elizabeth let out a scream. Then saw who was holding the gun. "Sherlock?! What are you doing?!"

"He killed Molly."

"What? No, Sherlock. He was here all evening."

"I don't know how he did it but Molly is dead."

She looked at Jim. "What's going on?"

"Your love, my dear sister, killed Molly. I don't know how but he did."

"I didn't kill Molly!" Jim cried. "Yes, I've kidnapped her a couple times to get to you but yet she was still nice to Elizabeth and I. I would never kill her." Jim said quietly.

"But you might hire someone else to kill her!" Sherlock yelled.

"Who? I've changed, Sherlock. I'm done with that now. I'm an actor now. It's quite an exciting business." Jim grabbed Sherlock's shoulder. "I am really sorry about Molly." Jim lifted the ends of his mouth into a small smile so only Sherlock could see.

Sherlock looked at his sister. "Elizabeth, please believe me when I tell you he's a liar." He begged.

Jim grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Sweetheart, he's grieving. I understand why he would blame me. I've done horrible things that I am not proud of but I want to change. I want to change for you. I would never kill Molly. She was one of the sweetest girls I've ever met." Jim let a couple tears fall from his eyes.

Elizabeth was confused. Confused, conflicted and tired. Tired of being treated like a little kid, being left out of things. "No. You know what? No. I'm done. I'm done with this. With being something someone can have, with being left out of things. I'm not a kid. I can make my own decisions and I'm leaving. Right now. You two sort out your little issues. You can find me when you grow up." She started out the door.

The two of them just let her walk away. Jim shut the door and turned to Sherlock. "Well, well, well... Looks like it's just the two of us again. Should we go to the roof?" He chuckled.

"The two of us and a gun in my hand, Moriarty. Look what you've done to her. She doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust you. Is that what you wanted? Your little plan of getting rid of Molly didn't go as you planned did it."

"Oh, I think it went quite well, actually." He smiled. "You just haven't seen the entirety of it."

"You just lost the person you've been trying to keep."

"I haven't lost her, Sherlock. _You_ have."

"I am well aware that I've lost her. But you lost her too."

He smiled. "You can think whatever you want to. I just hope you don't get lonely. Again. Suicide is a sin, Sherlock."

"Shut up."

"That's rude." Jim laughed. "Why don't we make a little bet?"

"And what would that be."

"Who will Elizabeth trust?"

"I'm not betting on my sister."

"Oh, alright. How about you make the bet?"

"I don't need to bet you Moriarty."

"Oh, come on! Aren't you bored, Sherlock? Having no cases and only having _Molly_ for company has got to turn you insane!"

"Shut up!" Sherlock was quiet for a moment. "What would you bet?"

He smiled. "I would bet on my life."

"That what?"

"I don't know. You pick. You don't seem to like my suggestions." Jim shrugged.

"Why would I bet on her? You think she'll come back to you, you think I think she won't. She won't."

"You can think what you want. Your opinion is your opinion. But she came back to me on multiple occasions, Sherlock. What makes you think this time is any different?" Jim stared him down. He looked into Sherlock's eyes like he was looking into his soul.

"Because this time I won't be here to make her decision for her. This time there won't be a decision to make. She's already made it. It won't matter. You won't be there for her to run to."

"I'll always be there for her. Unlike you."

"You won't be this time."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I have a gun in my hand and it's pointed at you."

"You wouldn't kill the only other person in this world who could think as well as you do, who could challenge you to extremes?"

"I would."

"I doubt it." Jim challenged him. "Elizabeth would never forgive you. Yeah, you could get rid of me; get your revenge. But, why risk losing the only other person you have? You can't run to John, he'll hate you for doing what you did. Elizabeth is all you've got now."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Really? You're willing to lose Elizabeth just because of a silly old game?"

"It's not a silly old game. Not anymore. You've gone too far Moriarty."

"Have I? Have I really? I mean, look, you're not bored at all!" Jim laughed. "Look, if you want to shoot me, go ahead. Just know what you'll be getting yourself into once you pull that trigger."

"I have. I've thought it over for years. Too many. I should have pulled the trigger a while ago."

"But you didn't. You know why? Because you, Sherlock Holmes, aren't the man that everyone thinks you are. You, Sherlock Holmes, are ordinary."

"I'm not ordinary. I'm smart. And if Elizabeth is anything like me she'll be smart too."

"Indeed. She is _very_ smart. That is why she is with me and not you."

"But she's not with you. She walked out on you. She's _very_ smart. Which is why she's not with me or you. She told you to grow up. We're two kids playing a game. And it's time for us to grow up. Stop playing games."

"Then what will we do?" Jim asked, curious for Sherlock's answer.

"We'll grow up. Stop betting and playing games. Stay out of each other's lives. Move on. Because that's what grown-ups do. They learn when there's a problem and they get rid of it. They end the problem. They get a divorce, they sign a contract. Let's be grown-ups, Jim."

Jim contemplated this idea for a couple seconds. "And you're not going to shoot me?"

"Not if we both agree and stick to the agreement."

"And what if I don't stick to the agreement?"

"Then I won't."

"Hmm. Simple. That's why I like playing games. It's way more complicated than being an adult."

Sherlock shrugged. "Neither of us will do anything. No matter whom Elizabeth chooses or doesn't choose. Otherwise I pull the trigger."

"You won't pull the trigger." Jim tried to challenge him again.

"Don't try me."

"But that's who I am."

"Maybe you should show this side of you to Elizabeth."

"She's already seen it."

"All of it."

Jim stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Sherlock shook it. "Deal."

"Okay. Now get out." Jim demanded and Sherlock did as he said.


	10. Chapter 10

John sat in the lonely flat. He hadn't gotten used to the quiet. The faint sound of Mrs. Hudson puttering around downstairs was the only noise. He stared at the paper, didn't read it, just stared at it. The knock on the door didn't register until it came again, a little louder. It wasn't in his head. There really was someone at the door.

"John! There's someone at the door!" Mrs. Hudson yelled from downstairs.

"Yes! I'm getting it." John got up and grabbed his cane. His psychosomatic limp came back since Sherlock died. He walked down the stairs carefully and opened the door.

Elizabeth looked up at John. It was raining and her hair was wet. "Hi," she said.

"Elizabeth?" John smiled at her. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Jim's a jerk and a liar, Molly's dead and I didn't know where to go."

"Molly's dead?" John stared at her. "And what do you mean Jim? I thought he was just an actor?" John asked, confused.

"She was shot. She's dead. Jim's a jerk and a liar and my brother's not dead."

"What?" John only processed the last part. He realized she was still standing in the cold and ushered her inside. "What do you mean Sherlock's not dead? I saw him. I saw his blood coming out of the side of his head when he hit the pavement."

"I don't know how it works, but he's not dead. I saw him today. And last week. And the day I woke up." She followed him inside.

John shut the door behind her. "Don't lie to me, Elizabeth."

"I've never lied in my life, John Watson."

John examined her face. She wasn't lying. "So, Sherlock lied."

"Yes." Though she hated saying it.

Tears began to form in John's eyes. "What happened with Molly?"

"They disappeared together and Jim hired someone to go kill her."

"Who told you that Jim hired someone?"

"Sherlock. Don't just think he was lying, John. I thought he lied too, but I trust him and I believe him. So please believe me."

"I can't, Elizabeth. I can't trust a man who made me believe he was dead! I can't! I just can't!" John repeated, tears falling from his eyes.

Her hand rested gently on his arm and she looked up him. "Then trust. Me." Her voice was quiet.

"Bring me to him." John said simply.

She nodded. "Okay." She sent a text.

_I need to talk to you._

_EH_

_No._

_SH_

She ignored this.

_Meet me at the gazebo in the graveyard in ten._

_EH_

Sherlock rolled his eyes and called a cab. He arrived at the graveyard I precisely ten minutes.

_I'm here._

_SH_

_I'm not._

_EH._

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Sherlock turned around and took a deep breath. "Hello John."

"Hello." Standing straight like the soldier he was.

"It's, uh, been a while." Sherlock said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." He looked at him for a while, saying nothing. "I thought you died."

"I did."

"But you're alive." He said quite plainly, flatly.

"Your point?" Sherlock said coldly. He didn't know why he was treating John like this, but after that conversation with Jim and Molly's death, he really didn't want to deal with this.

"You lied. You lied to me. Your mother. Mycroft. Liz."

"I never lied to Liz."

"No?"

"No."

"Well. Good to know you're still around."

"Yes." Sherlock resorted to one word answers. He truly did feel bad for doing that to John and he knew he should be nice since John was all he had left since Molly died but, he just couldn't deal with it all.

"Well. I suppose I'll see you around. Since you're not dead. Sorry about Molly." John turned and walked to the road to grab a cab, using his cane again.

"I see you're limp came back."

"Yeah." A taxi came and he got in, going back to 221B where Liz sat with a hot cup of tea and a full pot ready for him.

"He's a real arse." John said, slamming the door.

"How so?"

"Barely spoke a word to me."

"He did just lose Molly."

"I know! But—"

"I know. But it's still no excuse to treat you like nothing. Like he didn't hurt you. Trust me, I know. But don't hold a grudge forever. He'll come around. You can be friends again."

"I don't know if I can be friends with him again."

"Not today anyway. But don't keep it up forever."

"I won't. Are you going back to Jim's tonight?"

"I don't feel like it. But I don't have anything with me."

"You can just borrow some of my clothes." John headed for his bedroom and grabbed a long sleeve, button up shirt. He walked back and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She went into the washroom and changed, dried her hair a bit and just got cleaned up. When she came out his shirt looked like a dress on her.

John stared at her. "Wow. Umm, that fits you well." John cleared his throat.

She laughed a little. "Thanks. How's your leg?" She sat in one of the living room chairs.

"Just a little limp. I'm fine." John managed to pry his eyes off of her.

"You haven't always had it have you?"

"Umm." He cleared his throat again. "Yeah.

"Psychosomatic?"

"No. Why would you say that?" John fidgeted with his hands.

"By the way you can't make eye contact, fidgeting, you're lying. You haven't had it forever. You stand strong, a soldier, a spot in your belt a little worn where you may have once kept a gun, no evidence of a leg wound, a cane that you don't always rely on, psychosomatic. I assume you've been told this before. More than once."

John just stared at her. "You are so much like your brother." He stated.

She laughed a little. "I like to think so."

"I don't." He crossed his arms.

She looked up at him. "I'm not so much like him that we're the same person."

"Stop it." John begged. "I hate this. I hate how you remind me of him. I hate that for the past year he made me believe he was dead!" He stood up in pain because of his limp. "I hate how I had to wake up every morning, come down the stairs and not find him doing some ridiculous experiment on our dining table!" John collapsed on the floor as if he gave up.

Elizabeth knelt down beside him; put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry he lied and I'm sorry I remind you of him and how he hasn't been here and now he's suddenly alive. It shouldn't work like that. It shouldn't be this way. I wish it weren't, I do. But it is. There's nothing I can do or you can do to change it and I'm sorry for that. Whatever you had with Sherlock will never be the same and that sucks, but you will be happy again. I promise. You will get through things and get over him no matter how hard it is. You will."

John looked into her eyes. He didn't know why but he needed to do this. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek. She returned the kiss, her hand resting gently on his.

"Liz?" Jim stood there, hurt. Mrs. Hudson had let him in. He knew she would be here, where else would she go?

Elizabeth looked up Jim. "Hello." Her face showed no emotion towards him.

John stood up slowly and dusted himself off. "Uh, hello Jim. It's been a while." He said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

Liz stayed seated on the floor, "What do you want, Jim?"

"I came to apologize." He said as he gazed at her attire. "What were you doing?"

"Talking to John." She said simply.

John looked at her, also hurt. He looked at Jim. "We were kissing, Jim." John said, matter-of-factly.

"And that," Elizabeth added.

"Are we... still... together?" Jim asked carefully.

"No, Jim."

"Oh." Jim looked at John. "Treat her well." He walked up to Liz. "I still love you. And I love you so much that I will respect your wishes." He began to walk away. He walked out the door and pulled out his mobile. "Where are you?" He spoke to the voice on the other line.

"Coffee shop on Main St."

"I'm on my way." Jim hung up and headed for the cafe on Main Street.

Mycroft Holmes sat in the coffee shop alone with his mug and the newspaper.

"Hello Mr. Holmes." Jim greeted him as he sat in the chair across from him.

"Moriarty. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk."

"About anything in particular?"

"Your siblings."

"Go on."

"I think you already know, Mycroft."

"Let's say for arguments sake that I don't."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Sherlock and I made a deal that we would be grown up; no more childish games. I made that deal before I saw John kissing Elizabeth. I'm a man of my word, Mycroft. You know that. But, I can't lose her again. I won't make it if I lose her again. And even if Sherlock would help me, I can't ask him because of our deal. You are the only Holmes that is willing to talk to me right now, besides your mother." Jim ranted, thirsting for coffee as he raised his hand to get the barista's attention.

"You're asking me to make my sister love you again?"

"No. I'm not asking you to _make_ her love me. I'm asking you _help her realize_ she still loves me. Mycroft, I know it sounds crazy but I know she still loves me. I just know it."

"I can talk to her, but it's up to her and you know that. Maybe you think she's in love with you. But she may not. I can't make her mind up for her."

"I know, Mycroft. I know. I just, I need her. I really need her and it really hurt seeing her kiss John dressed in his shirt."

"She was wearing his shirt?"

"I don't know." Jim shrugged. "All I know is that it hurt."

"Well I make no promises, but I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Jim grabbed his coffee from the barista and headed out the door.

Mycroft sighed, finished his own coffee and headed out into the rain.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" John asked Elizabeth, who was sitting in his lap.

She put her arms around his neck, "Yes."

"John! You've got company!" Mrs. Hudson yelled from downstairs.

"Send them up!" John called back. Elizabeth sighed, climbed off him and headed to the kitchen.

John watched her walk to the kitchen then turned his attention to the figure at the door. "Mycroft? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. He realized his greeting was quite rude. "Not that I don't want you here. Just surprised, is all."

"I believe my sister is here. I wish to speak to her."

Elizabeth heard him and poked her head out of the kitchen. "What can I do for you big brother?"

"This," He gestured between John and her. "is not allowed."

She looked at John and back to her brother. "Excuse me?"

"You can't be with him, Beth." He only ever called her Beth when he was worried about her. "It's not right. It's not ethical."

"Excuse me?" John stood up to defend himself. "Elizabeth, do you know what he's talking about?"

"It's my choice, Mycroft." Elizabeth ignored John.

"No." Mycroft shook his head. "This is your mind's choice." Mycroft took a step towards her. "Don't be like Sherlock and I. Don't let your mind take over your heart."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because he doesn't care about you." Mycroft said quietly as he examined his cane.

"Who? John?" Mycroft nodded.

"What are you talking about, Mycroft! Of course I care about her!" John took a step forward, limping a little.

"Oh, I know you care for her as a person and our sister. But you don't care for her like Jim does."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because she reminds you of Sherlock."

"Mycroft!" Elizabeth raised her voice but didn't yell, knowing Mrs. Hudson was downstairs. "Jim is a liar and I should have left him a long time ago."

"And yet, you didn't. What makes you think John will treat you how you want to be treated?" Her mouth opened and closed without any sound escaping.

"I'll treat her way better than Jim ever did!"

"I highly doubt that, John. I don't disapprove of your bachelor ways; I just don't find it best for my little sister. And you may treat her like your everything but she likes to be equal, not the reacher nor the settler. With you she's the settler. With Jim, they're equal. As much as I hate to admit it, they make each other better." Mycroft stepped closer to John. "I know you may think you love her but in reality, John, you adore her because she reminds you of Sherlock. I know that if Sherlock was female, you two would have been married by now." Mycroft showed a small smile because he knew he was right.

"Mycroft..." Elizabeth's voice was small and there were tears in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Just doing my duty as your older brother." Mycroft turned to the door. "I do hope you take my advice. And John, I know you're mad at Sherlock but get over it. You need him as much as he needs you."

"You knew was alive, too?" John asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course I did, John. He's my brother." And with that, Mycroft was out the door.

Elizabeth sat on the big arm chair, staring across the room. "What do we do now?" John asked slowly.

She took a deep breath and bites her bottom lip. "I'm not just a female Sherlock, am I?"

"Of course not." John walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss.

She turned her head away a little. "Are you just saying that?"

"Of course not!"

She looked up at him. "John..."

He grabbed her face and kissed her. She kissed him back, a hand on the back of his neck. "Elizabeth, I love you." John whispered between kisses.

A small part of her wondered if Mycroft was right about John.

_I talked to her._

_MH_

_And?_

_JM_

_She'll be back in your arms soon enough._

_MH_

_Good. Thank you Mr. Holmes._

_JM _

_Treat her well Moriarty._

_MH_

_Of course._

_JM _

* * *

It was late the next morning when a knock on the door echoed through Jim's house. He managed to pull himself out of bed. He hoped it was Elizabeth coming back to him. He opened the door slowly, his face dropping slightly. "Sherlock?"

"I heard you talked to Mycroft."

"I did." Jim nodded, ushering him in.

"She's with John then." He stayed outside.

Jim nodded. "Yes. She spent the night. I suppose they did some other things as well judging by the way she dressed and how his tongue was down her throat when I arrived."

"Mycroft talked to her."

"Doesn't mean anything. If he made a difference, she would have come back by now. Or at least called." Jim felt anger and sadness. "I just can't believe she picked John!"

"Why not? Because he's kind and considerate? Good looking? A good man? Yes, I can't believe it either."

"No! Because he's using her! She's just letting him because I hurt her!" Jim stared at Sherlock, surprised at his own confession. "I was a jerk. An idiot. Our little game got the best of me."

"If you really want her back you should talk to her. Don't get other people to do your dirty work. And don't hurt my sister again."

Jim nodded. "What are you even doing here?" He asked, just realizing now that he shouldn't be there because of their deal.

"My sister should be part of the deal. Neither of us hurt her."

"Of course." Jim agreed. "I never try to hurt her, you know? It just happens sometimes."

"It shouldn't." He turned and walked away.

Jim closed the door and pulled out his phone. He dialed Elizabeth's number. He was used to her answering on the first ring. It wasn't until the fourth and last that she did. "Hello?"

"Liz. We need to talk."

He could just picture her rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Can we meet somewhere to talk in person? Something like this can't be talked about over the phone."

"Okay. I still need clothes and stuff so fill a bag of my stuff and meet me here in twenty minutes."

"Alright." He said before he hung up. He quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with her things. He got dressed and ready and fled out of his flat. Jim called a cab and was at 221B Baker Street shortly after. Three distinct knocks. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and motioned for him to go upstairs. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson." Jim smiled as he lugged the bag of Elizabeth's things up the stairs.

Liz was still in John's shirt though she had a housecoat on over top, she sat at the desk, John's laptop open in front of her. Jim knocked on the wall. "Hi." He smiled softly.

She looked up. "Hi." Her voice was quiet. "He's still asleep. Just give me a minute to change and we can go somewhere."

Jim nodded and handed her her bag. He watched her walk up the stairs and sat down in one of the arm chairs. She came down a few minutes later in jeans and her own t-shirt.

Jim smiled. "Beautiful as always."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

They walked out of the flat and headed to the park. They didn't speak a word on the way there. Once they arrived at the park, they sat on the swings.

"What did you and John do last night?" Jim asked with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Nothing. We kissed twice, then he went to bed."

"That's it?" Jim prayed.

"Yes," she said. She rocked back and forth on the swing, looking at the pebbles below her feet.

"Oh. Okay." Jim nodded his head, slowly swinging with her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm not here to ask for you back. That's not what I want. Well," he paused. "I do want you back but on your own terms." He looked at her. "I do love you, Liz. I don't know how many times I could say it. I think I can say it forever. But I can't bear to think that I've hurt you beyond repair. I just want to apologize and tell you that I'm done hurting you. I'm done with this game. Your brother and I came to an agreement. Say the word and I'm gone. Out of your life forever."

"What word? I want to be sure I don't say it..." Her voice was quiet, she looked at the ground.

He smiled. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"That's not a word."

"I know. I just want you to know."

She nodded. "Alright."

"So," he stood up and faced her. "I'll let you sleep on it." And he started to walk away.

"I've slept on it."

He stopped in his tracks. "And?" He asked without facing her.

"I'll come by later to grab the rest of my stuff."

His face dropped. "Okay." He started walking off again. He hailed a cab and headed back to the flat. Liz went back to 221B where John was up.

"Where did you go?" John asked from the kitchen, making a pot of tea.

"The park." She sat at the kitchen table.

"By yourself?" He poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her, sipping his own as well.

"Thanks. No. Jim wanted to talk."

"Jim? What happened? What did you guys talk about?" John sat across from her at the table.

She shrugged. "Will you come with me later to get my stuff? There's not very much."

"Of course. Why don't we head there now? I have the day off. Might as well get it out of the way." John shrugged, taking another sip of tea.

"Sure, I guess."

John nodded his head and grabbed a bag for Elizabeth to put her clothes in. He got dressed and met her downstairs. They both headed out the door and hailed a cab. She knocked on the door to Jim's.

"Wait, it's open." John carefully opened the door. "Jim?" John called out into the empty flat. John walked into the living room slowly to find blood everywhere but no body to be found. John looked around carefully and found a gun.

Liz wasn't far behind him. "Oh my god..."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's Jim, isn't it? He shot someone, shot himself or got shot. Any scenario is believable with him."

She looked at him. "The Jim you know, maybe."

"What do you mean?" He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jim. My Jim. This wouldn't happen."

"What do you mean this wouldn't happen?" John gestured to the blood on the floor. "Do you not see what I see?"

"I.. I do. But..."

"But what?"

"But I can't believe this."

"How can you not believe it?" John yelled at her. He noticed a trail of blood that he missed when they walked in. It ran all the way outside. "Follow me. Stay close." She did just that and didn't mind not answering his question. John, with Elizabeth closely behind, walked out the door and down the empty street following the drops of blood here and there. They turned the corner to see a dark figure running away. The man seemed to be clutching his shoulder as he ran. He also ran with a limp. "Who is that?" John asked Elizabeth.

"I..." She said. "I don't know."

"Hey!" John shouted at the man. He looked back then kept running as fast as he could with his limp. "Stay here." John instructed Elizabeth and ran after the man. John's limp magically went away.

She walked after him. The man kept running, knowing someone was following him.

"Hey! Stop!" John shouted as he got closer to the man. He started to look familiar. The man turned his head around enough for John to recognize him. "Sherlock! Stop!" John called and managed to catch up to him.

Sherlock took John's arm and pulled him into an alley, out of Elizabeth's sight. "John."

"Sherlock! What happened? Who did this? Was it Jim?" John examined Sherlock's shoulder and leg.

"It was Jim but it was an accident."

"What was? What happened?"

Sherlock heard Elizabeth's footsteps as she came closer. "I can't tell you now, I have to go. She can't see me. Not like this." Sherlock ran as fast as he could around the corner. Even though he has a bullet in his leg, it didn't stop him, he fought through the pain.

Elizabeth came around the corner. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea."

"I saw him pull you in here? What did he want?"

"He mumbled about something like time and space. I think he was a loony." John said as he shrugged.

"No sign of Jim?"

"Nope. Look, why don't you head back and gather your belongings. I'll continue to search the vicinity for him."

She nodded. "Alright. Be careful." She headed back to Jim's.

John dialed up Sherlock as soon as Elizabeth was out of sight. "John."

"She's gone back to Jim's to grab her stuff. What's going on?"

"Stay there. I'm coming back to you."

"Alright." It isn't long before Sherlock's coming around the corner again.

"John." Sherlock said out of breath. "Jim. He's in danger."

"What's going on?"

"He's going to kill himself."

"What? Where? Wait, why... Do we care?"

"Because he loves my sister. And she loves him. Despite your feelings for her."

"But she. She said she spoke with him this morning. She was going to get her stuff."

"God John. You think that after spending so much time with me you would know how to make a simple deduction." Sherlock stated in his normal, mocking voice.

"Okay, so I'm dumb. Fill me in."

"Elizabeth isn't leaving him because of who he is. She knew what she was signing up for when she started seeing him. She is leaving him because of me." Sherlock pulled out his phone, flinching at the sharp pain in his shoulder. "Here, read this message I received from Jim right after he left the park this morning."

_Sherlock, our game was fun. I do wish we meet again in another life._

_JM_

John was confused. "Alright, but how is her leaving him your fault?"

"I can't explain now. All I know is when I opened his door, he had a gun pressed to his head. I ran to grab it from him but he hit the trigger and it shot my shoulder and my leg. He was crying, John. And real tears." Sherlock looked over John's shoulder and spotted Elizabeth coming around the corner. "I've got to go. I'll meet you and Elizabeth back at our– I mean, _your_ flat."

John didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. "John? Are you alright?" Elizabeth's gentle hand was on his arm.

"Yes. Of course." He looked at her. "Got all your belongings?"

"Yes." They grabbed a cab back to 221B.

They walked up to the flat and John unlocked it with his key. He opened the door to find Sherlock pinning Jim to the ground. "Sherlock!" John shouted.

Elizabeth saw around his shoulder. "Jim!"

"Do it, Sherlock! Do what I asked you to do!" Jim shouted.

"Jim!" Elizabeth shouted again, pushing past John. "Sherlock get off of him!"

"Don't listen to her, Sherlock! Just kill me! Please!" Jim cried, tears falling down from his eyes.

"No!" She started pulling her brother off of him.

"I have to help him, Elizabeth!" Sherlock shouted, pushing her down.

"No!" She was crying now.

Jim stood up. "You said you wanted me gone forever!" Jim screamed at her.

"I didn't say that!" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't want to be with me. And if I can't be with you, it doesn't really matter."

"Jim... I couldn't live without you..." Her hand was on his chest. "Don't leave me...please."

"You're lying." He refrained from looking into her eyes.

"I'm not!" She took his face in her hands, making him look at her. "Please."

"Then why did you take all your things?" He pointed to the bag on the floor by the door.

"My aunt left me her house. I was going to move in and bring you later. Surprise you. John was just helping me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"But, you," he paused, confused. "When you told me you would grab your stuff it, it sounded like, like I lost you for good."

"I'm never going to leave you."

Suddenly, Sherlock tackled Jim. "Sherlock!" Elizabeth started pulling him off.

"No!" Jim shouted. "This isn't right." Sherlock grabbed his collar. Jim held up a finger. He turned to Elizabeth. "Say it."

"I love you Jim."

Jim gave Sherlock a look and he let go. Jim strode over to her a placed a kiss on her lips. "Thank god." He muttered in between kisses. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Ahem." John cleared his throat. "What is happening now?

"Will you come to my aunt's old house?" Elizabeth said to Jim.

"Of course." Jim smiled and kissed her again.

Sherlock looked at John. "She's not in love with you John. I'm sorry but you were just there for her. Nothing more."

"I know. I always knew. I just, I'm confused." John shrugged.

"Confused about what?" Sherlock said.

"She said she didn't want him."

"When?"

"When... When she kissed me..."

"She kissed you?" There was a small look of disgust on his face. John nodded.

"Huh. I'll never understand the female species."

John shook his head. "How are you doing about Molly?" Sherlock didn't reply. He just looked at Liz; her smiles reminded him of Molly. John grabbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I know how happy she made you."

Sherlock just nodded. "It was Jim."

"Jim? If he killed her, why were you trying to help him?"

"He wanted me to kill him. Why wouldn't I help?"

"Because it was what he wanted."

"But it meant him dead. How could I not oblige?"

"Because you know that would be too nice." He shrugged.

"Shall we go?" Jim asked, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"We should grab your stuff." Jim helped her out the door. He nodded at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded back. They all grabbed a cab and headed to Jim's place. Sherlock opened the door and spotted someone.

"Hello there."

Jim walked in behind Sherlock. "Moran? What are you doing here?"

Moran looked at Jim. "I need to do something."

John stood behind Elizabeth who took a step back.

"What do you need to do?" Jim asked. "I don't have anything for you."

"I need to kill Sherlock."

"Kill me?" Sherlock questioned. "What for?"

"What?" Elizabeth stepped around Jim.

Jim put his arm out to stop Elizabeth. "Moran, I am no longer in need of your services."

"I understand. I said I need to do something. Not you need me to do something."

"No! You can't kill my brother!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Actually, I can," Moran said.

Moran pulled a gun out and pointed it at Sherlock, he pulled the trigger. Elizabeth jumped in front of Sherlock and got hit in the shoulder.

"Elizabeth!" Jim cried.

She sunk to her knees. Sherlock crouched down and supported her. John hurried to Moran, grabbing the gun and pulling his arm around behind him.

Jim pressed the gun to the back of Moran's head. "If she dies, Moran, you will too."

"She's not going to die." Elizabeth had her eyes squeezed shut, biting her bottom lip.

"And what makes you so sure?" John asked, kneeling down by Elizabeth to inspect the wound.

"It's just one bullet. You've had that. You're still here."

"Molly had one bullet and she's not here." Sherlock stated with a choke. No one said anything. Elizabeth gasped. "That's because I had a good shot.

"Well you had a fairly good shot here too."

"She jumped in the way." Moran shook his head. "Give me my gun! I'll kill Sherlock like you've always wanted to do! And I won't make the horrible mistake of wasting time with silly little game!"

Jim looked at Moran. "You're not going to kill him."

"Why not? Have you grown a soft spot for him now since he's your 'brother-in-law'?"

John intervened, "There's no time for this, we have to get her to a hospital."

"Go! I'll deal with this." Jim said as he drilled the gun into Moran's back. John picked up Elizabeth and carried her away. Sherlock stayed behind with Jim and Moran.

"So, who's this, Jim? An employee?" Sherlock asked, putting his hands behind his back as he walked forward.

"Used to be," Jim said.

"Ouch, are you firing me in front of your enemy? That's insulting." Moran said, mockingly.

"We're not enemies. In fact we're more like best friends." Jim didn't take his eyes off Moran.

"Best friends is a bit of an exaggeration." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"We know everything about each other, Mr. Holmes."

"Doesn't mean we're friends, Moriarty. You're just my sister's partner to me.

Moran smiled. "Well, this was fun. How about Mr. Holmes and I take a little walk."

"Let him go, Jim. Let's hear what he has to say." Sherlock said as he stepped forward again.

Moran smiled. Jim hesitated before bringing his gun down.

"Shall we go? And Jim, you are welcome to come along." Moran said as he headed for the door, Sherlock not far behind.

Jim looked between them. "I should check on Liz."

They both nodded respectively and said their goodbyes to Jim as he hopped in a cab, still in possession of Moran's gun.

"What can I do for you, Moran?" Sherlock asked when Jim had left.

"Well, since Moriarty fired me, I would like to apply as your assistant." Moran smiled.

"I don't need an assistant," Sherlock said stubbornly.

"I highly doubt that."

"I have John."

"No you don't. He hasn't forgiven you yet."

"Well, the whole world thinks I'm dead. I have no need for an assistant."

"Yes, you do. You need someone to kill Moriarty for you."

"I don't need him dead. I don't want him dead."

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't. It'd kill my sister."

"Nah, she's get over it sooner or later."

"Look. I don't want to hurt her. At all."

"I don't intend on hurting your sister. I intend on getting Moriarty back. I don't have to kill him if you don't want to." Sherlock didn't reply. "Well? What do you say?"

"Was it you who killed Molly?"

"Perhaps. I was the messenger. Jim asked me to."

"I was gone for ten minutes and she was dead."

"I know. I'm just that good at my job."

Sherlock looked at Moran. "Why did you do it?"

"Jim asked me to. I always do what my boss asks."

"So if he had asked you to jump off a bridge you would have?"

"Yes. I would have. Because I am a dedicated employee."

"Interesting. So if I said yes and told you to kill yourself, you'd do it?"

"Really depends on the circumstances and your reasoning. And, I'm not your employee yet."

"I see." He looked back in the direction of the hospital. "You seem to have changed your mind in killing me."

"Only because I'm no longer Moriarty's employee."

"He didn't want you to kill me. So doing so would have gone against him."

"He's always wanted you dead but had a strange way of going about it. He's just a little, frazzled, right now."

"I see." He looked back again. "You may have killed my sister you know."

"She jumped in the way. Like she always does..."

"You were driving the truck."

"How did you guess?" Moran smiled.

"You've nearly killed her twice now. Don't make it a third."

Moran frowned. "I never planned on killing her, or even hurting her. She just keeps getting in the way, like I said."

"So stop trying to kill people."

"It's my job."

"Not anymore?"

"True." Moran shrugged and began walking away.

"Hey. Do you want to work for me or not?"

Moran turned and smiled. "Am I hired?

"If you want to be?"

"What's my first job?" He asked, walking back to Sherlock.

"Check on my sister for me. I'm supposed to be dead."

"That's it? Sort of wasting my talents, don't you think?

"At this point that's it. I need to think."

"Alright." Moran nodded and headed towards St. Bart's.

* * *

"Elizabeth! Are you okay?" Jim asked, running into her room at the hospital. He hated always being in this situation with her. He had just waited about an hour in the waiting room to see her.

John sat in the chair beside her bed. The sight of her in a hospital bed hooked up to things seemed all too recent. She opened her eyes slowly. "Hi."

Jim smiled. "Thank god you're all right." She gave a faint smile. "I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"It is! It always is!"

"Shut up, Jim."

"It always is, Elizabeth! I was the reason you were in a coma!" He cried.

"No, I jumped in front of the truck; I jumped in front of the bullet. I don't regret it. Don't blame yourself. Now shut up."

"Moran was driving the truck. He was trying to kill Sherlock."

"He would have if I hadn't gotten in the way. Same with today. I'm just a nuisance who keeps getting in the way of other people's plans. Now will you please shut up?" Jim nodded and headed out the door.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh? He did feel really bad." John asked, reaching for Elizabeth's hand.

"I didn't say leave..." She didn't pull her hand away, though her gaze followed where Jim had gone.

"Want me to get him to come back?"

She nodded. "Please."

John headed out the door and looked around for Jim. He spotted him sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. "Jim!" John shouted.

Jim looked up. "What?"

"Elizabeth wants you." John pointed with his thumb behind him towards her room.

"Not now." He got up and started towards the main door. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" He called after him.

"Just need some air." John shrugged and headed back to Elizabeth.

"You should go home John," she said after he told her about Jim.

"But who's going to stay with you?"

"I'm a big girl John, I'll be fine."

John nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He left hastily. She started to drift off. John pulled out his phone as he got into the parking lot of St. Bart's. "Sherlock, where are you?"

"221B. Don't come. I'm thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"A lot of things John. I must get back to it." He hung up. John rolled his eyes.

_Where are you?_

_JW_

_Hawthorne Park._

_JM _

John read the text and walked over to Hawthorne Park. He spotted Jim and walked towards him.

"How's Liz?" He asked before John could say anything.

"Good. She asked me to leave."

"Oh. So what can I do for you?"

"What was that all about?" John gestured towards the hospital.

"What?"

"You made it all about you!"

He just shrugged. "I was mad."

"Mad at what? At Moran? Doesn't mean you should make Elizabeth feel like that!"

"I know."

"You don't deserve her, Jim. She deserves better than you."

"Who? You? Of course you'd say that."

John nodded. "Of course! Because I treat her right! You don't! She's only with you because you're exactly like Sherlock! She with you because of her family problems!"

"You like her because she's like her brother. How is that any better?"

"That's ridiculous! She's nothing like Sherlock! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You're in denial Dr. Watson."

"No I'm not! I hate Sherlock! He made me believe he was dead for a year! I hate Sherlock Holmes! And Elizabeth is nothing like him!"

"Isn't she?"

"No!" John shouted before walking away. He stopped and turned around. "And I hate you too. You don't deserve her! You never have and you never will."

* * *

Elizabeth was asleep when Moran went in to check on her for her brother. He walked quietly towards her and sat down in the chair by her bed. "I'm sorry I did this to you. Twice."

She had a bandage on her shoulder, a cast on her leg, had already been in a coma for a month and a half and yet she looked so peaceful, so content. People around her were yelling at each other, hating each other, and yet here she was, as if everything was perfect. Like a kid. Moran pulled out his phone.

_She's just sleeping._

_SM_

_Stay with her, will you? I don't like her being alone._

_SH _

_I don't want to be here when she wakes up though._

_SM_

_She's not going to lash out and attack you. You'll be fine. Just wait until Jim or John or someone shows up._

_SH _

_I'd rather not be here when Watson comes._

_SM_

_Fine. Alright. Don't stay._

_SH _

"Who are you talking to?" Elizabeth's voice made him jump a little.

"Oh. Umm, your brother. He wanted me to check on you."

"It was nice of you to do so."

"Least I could do." He shrugged. "I did nearly kill you. _Twice_.

"But you weren't trying to."

"But I still didn't feel all that bad at first." She let out a light laugh. "So, do you really love him? Jim?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"He's just, how do I put this?" He paused. "Not your type."

"How do you know what my type is?"

"I have my ways. And besides, Jim's not anybody's type, really."

She nodded. "I don't know."

"And clearly Dr. Watson has feelings for you."

"I suppose."

"What do you think of that?"

"I don't know. He's certainly nice. And considerate. And doesn't put his work in front of me. And-Hm."

"Hmm?"

"Jim is... Determined. Outgoing... He's got a lot of potential. But John... You probably don't care."

Moran smiled and reached for Elizabeth's hand. "On the contrary. I do care."

"You..." She looked down at their hands.

"Me? What about me?" He stared at her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call the nurse?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm just confused."

"Confused? Confused about what?"

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Even though my job is to kill people, I still do care, Miss Holmes. I know it may sound strange but, I was actually a decent human being. I was in the war like your friend, Dr. Watson."

"Were you actually?" There was a faint smile on her face.

He nodded. "They forced retirement on me though. I missed the war so much that I," He shrugged. "You know."

She nodded. "Yes."

"So, you were talking to me about John. What about him?"

"Oh. Um, I don't know. Exactly. Just that well... He's very respectable and not... entirely... ugly."

"You like him as well, don't you?" Moran asked, acting like a Elizabeth's teenage girlfriend.

"Well I... I suppose. Yes."

"So, who do you love more? Jim or John?"

"I don't know." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation and let them drop to the bedside.

Moran nodded. "Well," He checked his watch. "I best be off. I'll leave you to your thoughts. You clearly have a lot to think about. And again," He grabbed her hand. "I'm very sorry for what I've done."

She nodded. "I forgive you." Moran walked out. Elizabeth lay there thinking for a while.

* * *

"Knock knock." Jim appeared at the door, smiling. "I'm sorry I left earlier."

"It's alright."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"May I come in?" He asked, still standing in the door frame.

"Sure."

He walked over to her beside and sat down. He smiled at her.

"Hi." She didn't smile.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, worried.

"No."

"Do I only get one word answers?"

"No."

Jim let out a small laugh. "I see."

"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

His face dropped. "What do you mean?"

"Everything, you, John. I don't know what I'm doing. Or what. Or why."

"John? What do you mean John?" Jim thought back to his little spat with him at the park.

She seemed to ignore is question. "I told you and Sherlock to grow up. Stop playing games. But I need to follow my own rules. I need to grow up and stop playing my own games."

Jim nodded. "I understand."

"I've decided to move into my aunt's house alone."

"Yes I know."

"You know?"

"I figured as much."

"Oh." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. "I really, truly am. You really deserve better than me."

"You're right. I'm sorry for wasting your time all these years. Please don't try to kill yourself or I might have to intervene again."

Jim felt hurt but sensed a bit of sarcasm. "All right." He nodded and walked off again. He stopped at the door. "However, if I can't have you in my life, Elizabeth, I may as well not have one at all. And I think that it's my choice whether I kill myself or not." He started off.

"I don't want you dead or out of my life. I just don't want... To be with you."

Jim didn't turn around. A single tear fell down his face. As he entered the elevator and the doors closed, his sadness turned to anger. If he couldn't have her, no one could.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite Sherlock's protest, John went back to 221b. John found Sherlock crying on the living room couch. "Sherlock?" John went over to him.

"John," Sherlock cleared his throat. "I told you not to come."

"It's my home Sherlock, you can't tell me not to come home."

Sherlock wiped the tears on his cheek discreetly. "You're right. I'll just be leaving then." He stood up and headed for the door.

"No. Sherlock wait. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sherlock walked down the stairs.

"Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock shouted at John. He didn't turn around, scared John might catch his red eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Sherlock groaned. "I said nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing."

"I miss Molly." Sherlock informed John without turning around.

John nodded. "I'm sorry."

"She died because of my stupid game. She died because I didn't want to lose against Moriarty."

"I'm really, really sorry. But don't expect me to feel sorry for you losing someone."

"And why is that?" Sherlock asked, hurt. He turned to face John. "Why shouldn't I expect you to feel sorry for me losing Molly?"

"Because I lost you. And that was your choice. Molly didn't choose to leave you."

"You didn't lose me, John. If I didn't leave, I would have lost you, for good." John shook his head and turns away. Sherlock sniffled. "I couldn't imagine losing you, or Mrs. Hudson or Lestrade. Moriarty gave me the choice of disappearing with Molly or losing the three of you. It was obvious which one I had to pick. I'm sorry I hurt you." John nodded and went into the kitchen, out of sight.

Sherlock headed for the door. He opened it to find Jim. "How is she?" He asked, just assuming that he came from the hospital.

"Peachy," Jim said.

"Are you here to tell John?"

"Yes. I'm here to tell John." Sherlock nodded and headed out the door. Jim made his way upstairs.

John was in the kitchen making himself some tea. He heard a couple footsteps. "Just leave me alone, Sherlock. I get it. You killed yourself to save me."

"Not Sherlock." Jim said, going into the kitchen.

"Jim." John turned to face him. "Did you visit her?"

"Yes. She's fine. She's better than fine."

"That's good. What a cup of tea?" John asked pointing to the pot of water he was boiling.

"No thank you."

"Alright. Then why are you here?" John asked, curious.

"She's decided to go to her aunt's alone."

"Alone? Weren't you supposed to go with her?"

"I was. She changed her mind."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jim. However, I'm still confused as to why you are here."

"She doesn't want me. If I can't have her, no one can."

"What?" John asked, confused beyond belief.

"You can't have her Jon."

"I never planned on it. She doesn't think of me in that way."

"Something tells me she does."

"And what tells you that?"

"She does."

John stared at Jim. "She what?" He asked with a small, hopeful smile.

"Well, not right out."

John smiled for a bit to himself then realized the situation. "Wait, if she likes me and my feelings for her are mutual, what makes you think I can't be with her? Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Then go on." Jim stared at his hands and couldn't bring himself to do anything. "Well? Lost your touch, have you?"

"No. I, I hadn't actually planned what I was going to do. And I seem to have left my gun at home…"

"No you didn't." John pointed to the gun in his waistband. "There's a gun right there. Must be Moran's."

Jim glanced down at it. "Oh, right." He took it out.

John just stood there, unfazed. He couldn't run. It would be pointless. He didn't know why he pointed the gun out to him. He had no desire to die. In fact, he wanted to be at the hospital with Elizabeth. He quickly tried to think of something to say when he heard a familiar voice. "I thought we were done with this silly little game, Moriarty." Jim turned dropping the gun. Sherlock picked it up. "I knew something was up with you the minute you spoke."

"I figured you did."

"I spoke with her on the phone."

"And?"

John's phone began to ring. Sherlock gestured to it. "You better get that."

John took it out and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"John, is Jim there?"

"Yes. He was just about to kill me."

"Yes. I thought her might. If he doesn't want anyone to be able to have me, he should kill me, not my options."

"Great idea. Why don't you tell him that?" He handed the phone to Jim."

"Hello?"

"Kill me, Jim. Not my options. They didn't do anything. I'll probably end up here again if you do. So just kill me and I'll never be here again and never be able to break your heart again or be with someone else. Kill me."

"You know I can't do that, Liz."

"Then I'll kill myself. Just stop trying to kill people. Honestly, it's not attractive."

"I certainly don't need to worry about being attractive now, do I?"

"You're an idiot, Jim."

"Yes. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot for being in love with a Holmes."

"No one should be."

"But yet, they do. Molly, John, and me."

"Poor Mycroft."

"Poor Mycroft indeed."

"Hand the phone back to John."

He did as she said. "Do you like me?" Elizabeth asked John.

"Do I what?" John got caught off guard with her sudden question.

"Like me?"

"Of course."

"Love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you really?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, expect to have your heart broken."

"I've always expected. Ever since I met Sherlock."

"I'm going to be blunt. Feel free to hate my guts. I'm not in love with you. I never will be."

"I know. I've always known, Elizabeth, ever since I kissed you. But, why did you send Jim away?"

"Because I don't love him either."

"What?" John asked, confused as always. "Then who do you love?"

"I don't have to love someone, John. I have to go. Tell my brother that I do love him, though."

John hung up. "Well? What did she say?" Jim asked.

"She doesn't have to love anyone."

"But, does she love someone? Like you?"

"No." He looked at Sherlock. "She loves you."

"Understandable. Sherlock showed a small smile. "We're family, after all.

"Well, I guess I'll be off." Jim said with a sigh.

* * *

Elizabeth was let out later that day. She didn't know where to go so, she went to the first place she could think of and went inside. The very obvious government building wasn't very populated. Mycroft was standing by his desk examining his cane. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to find his sister. "Hello Beth, dear."

"Hi." He noticed she was now sporting a sling as well as her cast.

"Are you all right?"

She took a seat in one of the chairs in his office. "Moran tried to kill our brother again." She said nonchalantly.

"Yes, I know."

"And I couldn't let him do that, could I?"

"Yes you could have. You just chose not to."

"I wasn't going to let him kill my brother."

"I know. That's why I hired Moran."

"You hired him?" Mycroft nodded, going back to examining his cane. "Why?"

"Because… I felt bad for the man."

"Why?" She said out of curiosity.

"He's like John. He misses the war. And Jim certainly wasn't using him to his full potential as long as he was with you."

"So what does he do for you?"

"Anything and everything."

"Cool." She smiled. "That was nice of you."

"And yet here you are with a cast and a sling."

She shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Same old Beth." Mycroft smiled. "Do you remember that day?"

"I remember a lot of days. I may or may not remember the day in question."

"That day oh so long ago. You were… 7, I believe?"

"There were 365 of those days."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Elizabeth. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm just asking you to be more specific."

"When I dropped you off at boarding school."

"I seem to have blocked that day from my memory."

"And why is that? I remember it quite vividly."

"I was being sent away from everyone I knew and loved at the age of seven. I spent the day crying in my plain room. I was stared at by other students. Forgive me but why would I ever want to remember that day?"

"Because that was the day that I finally got to meet you. Of course I would want to remember it."

"What do you mean? You had met me seven years earlier."

"No, that wasn't me. I never met you before."

"What?"

"Mother told you that one of your brothers was there when you were born, yes?" She nodded. "And you assumed it was me?" She nodded again. "It wasn't me."

"So, why were you the one to drop me off?"

"Because Sherlock never wanted anything to do with you once he saw you." Mycroft informed her carefully.

"Oh." She didn't seem shocked or hurt.

"I, however, was very excited to meet you."

She smiled a little. "Why are we talking about that day?"

"Am I not allowed to reminisce with my little sister?"

"I'm just curious. Any particular reason?"

He shook his head. "Do I need a reason?"

"No." She smiled. "Where is Moran anyway?"

Just as she asked, there was a knock on the door of Mycroft's office. "Come in." Mycroft called out. "Ah, Sebastian. Perfect timing."

Elizabeth turned in her seat to look at him. "Hello Elizabeth. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled.

Moran walked over and sat in the chair beside Elizabeth. "So, did you decide?"

She glanced at her brother. "Yes."

"And?"

"None of the above."

"Oh? How unfortunate. Did you break the news to them?"

"Yes. Though maybe a little too bluntly..."

"But that's the only way to do it with love." Moran smiled.

Elizabeth returned the smile. "So anyway, I can't actually move into Aunt Jane's yet because of some renovation stuff so I'm sort of homeless right now." She looked to her brother.

Mycroft sighed. "Would you like to stay with me?"

"Only if you'll let me. I don't want to be a burden. I could stay in a hotel."

"Or you could stay with me?" Moran offered. "I know it may sound weird but don't worry, I won't try to kill you while you're sleeping."

She laughed a little. "Are you sure?"

He put his hands up. "Hey, I never tried to kill you. You just jumped in the way." He chuckled.

She laughed again. "I meant staying with you."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Least I could do." He smiled.

"Well, thank you. Look at that Mycroft, you're off the hook."

"It was never any trouble, Beth." He looked at Moran. "Do take care of her."

"Of course sir. I wouldn't dream of her getting hurt... Again."

Mycroft waved his hand. "Alright, now off with you. I have a lot of work to get to."

"Sorry to bug you for nothing," Elizabeth said, getting up and hugging him quickly before heading to the door.

"Is there anything you wanted me to do?" Moran asked as he stood up from his chair.

"No, it's fine. Have fun. Don't kill her."

"I won't." Moran shook Mycroft's hand and ran after Elizabeth.

They walked to his flat since it wasn't far and the weather was nice for a change. He opened the door and ushered her inside. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine. Nowhere near as bad as John's."

Moran laughed. "So, when do you plan on getting your things?"

"Um... I'm not sure... It's at Jim's..."

"Right then. That won't be an awkward situation at all." Moran said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Exactly." She leaned up against the wall. "My life is a mess even bigger than John's flat and yours put together."

Sebastian walked over and looked her in the eyes. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Mine's pretty messed up too."

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "I'm a retired war hero who misses it so much that I kill people for a living."

"I suppose that is a little messed up."

"A little?"

"Everyone's life is messed up in some way. Yours is just more so than most."

He shrugged. "How about I go get your stuff for you?"

"I can't make you do that."

"Hey, I want to."

"You want to go to your ex boss's home to pick up his ex-girlfriend's crap."

"Hey! It's an adventure! Retired war hero, remember?"

She smiled. "Alright."

"Wish me luck." He headed for the door.

"Luck."

Moran made his way over to Moriarty's. He didn't know what he was going to say but he was hoping Jim was out grieving. Of course, he wasn't. Jim opened the door. "Moran." He seemed surprised to see him.

"I'm here for Elizabeth's belongings."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Jim looked back into the house. "Well. Funny story."

"I do like a funny story."

"Her stuff is not here."

"She informed me that it was."

"Well, it isn't anymore."

"Where is it then?"

Jim shrugged. "In some trash van driving out of town."

"Really, Jim?"

"Really. You can search the place all you want but you won't find her stuff here or at John's."

Moran rolled his eyes. "Fine. Goodbye." He started walking off.

"So, are you two engaged yet?"

"Nope. Just nearly killed her twice and she's just living with me. Don't want to move too fast." Moran smiled before hopping into a cab. Jim slammed his door.

Elizabeth was watching the telly in Moran' messy flat. "I'm back!" Moran called into the flat.

"Hi." She turned off the telly. Moran walked into the same room as her, empty handed. "What's up?"

"He, uh, threw out your things."

"Oh joy. Homeless and no belongings. That's just great."

"You're not homeless. You're living with me. And you can always ask Mycroft. I'm sure he'll be happy to pay for you to get new things."

She groaned and lied back on the couch. "I hate shopping."

"I'll go with you." Moran smiled. "Like a gay, _straight_ friend."

She laughed a little. "It's just so boring! And difficult. I mean, finding something that's cute, trying it on, finding out it doesn't fit and can't get it. Boo. Trying another store, same story. Over. And over."

"That's because you women make it difficult when in reality, it's not all that hard."

"Sure you, a male, can say that. You know nothing of the female variety."

"Oh yes I do."

"Have you spent years studying the interesting creatures we, the world, call women?"

"Indeed I have."

"Oh. That's not weird..." She let out a light laugh. Moran nodded and opened the door for her. They got in a cab and headed towards the nearest shopping centre.

Elizabeth was one of the worst shoppers ever; either didn't care about anything or was so picky. She had finally decided on some jeans and leggings and now stared at a rack of shirts.

"What's wrong with this one?" Sebastian pulled out a simple blouse not so much different than the one she was wearing.

"It's salmon. Need I say more?"

"Alright. How about this?" He pulled out a simple blue t-shirt with a beautifully written quote.

"That looks like a good reason for people to stare at my chest."

Moran slapped a hand to his forehead. "I'm a retired war hero shopping with the pickiest girl in the world!"

"I'm sorry!" She smiled.

"How about this?" He picked out a plain purple and blue blouse. "Nothing on the front for people to stare at. Not salmon. What is wrong with this one?"

She shrugged. "I suppose it's not horrid."

"I suppose you're not horrid either." Moran grinned. They were acting like two teenagers. She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed another that was white with navy blue polka dots and went to try them on.

"Well?" He called out as he stood right beside her change room.

"You were right. It's cute." She said in a tired, bored and slightly annoying voice.

"Something wrong with me being right?"

She opened the door, "I don't like being wrong."

"Just like your brothers."

She pushed the two shirts to his chest for him to take from her and headed to the checkout. "Unless you see something else that's not ghastly."

"I got my eye on something." He winked.

"Oh yeah?" Moran grinned and pulled out his credit card to hand to the cashier. "Oh, you don't have to do that." She put the shirts on the counter.

"I don't have to. But I want to."

She smiled. "Alright. Fine. But I'm buying dinner."

"Good. I love lobster, by the way." Moran winked as the cashier rang up her purchase.

"Yes because I have all the money in the world."

"No. But your brother does."

"But then my brother would be buying dinner, not me." She said, taking the bag.

"Well then I thank you, Mycroft, for the delicious lobster we're about to have."

She laughed. "Only problem being, I don't like seafood."

"Prime rib it is!" Moran laughed as they headed to the fancy restaurant nearby.


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock stood by her grave. Just stood, didn't say anything. He wished she was here. He wished Elizabeth hadn't jumped in front of the truck; that Moran hadn't pulled the trigger, and that Jim_ had_ killed himself. He wished a lot of things.

"She was a nice girl." Mycroft walked up behind Sherlock.

Sherlock turned to look at his brother. "I didn't think you knew her much, Mycroft."

"Of course I knew her. She was associated with you. I even offered her money to keep an eye on you." Mycroft stared at her tombstone.

"You did?" Sherlock stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at her name carved into the stone.

"Did you actually love her?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes." He said it without hesitation. "I did. Very much."

"She was a real miracle worker then."

Sherlock sighed. "I hear Liz is staying with Moran." Mycroft nodded. "I hope they don't fall in love."

"You never know with her." Mycroft shrugged. "She is a very lovable girl. _You_ love her." He pointed out.

"Yes of course. But she loved Jim. And John. And Jim again. And who knows who at school. She goes through men like they're books in a library. She gets hurt, they get hurt. I worry about her."

"I worry about her too. But she's a grown woman, Sherlock. We can't do much about it."

He sighed. "I know. I know. I just... She's our little sister."

"And we _should_ respect her privacy."

"I know." Sherlock paused. "I've never been so worried about someone." Mycroft nodded his head to Molly's tombstone. "I worried about her too, don't get me wrong. But at the end of the day, I knew she'd come home. I knew she was smart and strong and would be able to take care of herself. But Lizzie... Liz is so much younger than us that I always imagine her as a little kid. I don't want anything to happen to her. Anything _more_. I don't like it when she's hurt or upset. It breaks my heart. She used to jump up and down and run around. She's become so... I don't know. Removed. She's still Liz she's just..."

"You?" Mycroft added. "Sherlock, I know you care for her but you confused the poor girl. You met her once when she was born. You deleted her from your mind palace until the day she knocked on your door. You even went to great lengths by making a scene in front of mummy convincing her that I was the only one who knew about her. You and I both know that that's not true. You just couldn't stand another in the family; you already had me to deal with." Mycroft grabbed Sherlock's shoulder. "She's so much like you, Sherlock, because she _is_ you."

"She's not me. I'm me. There's only one me. No one should be like me. I'm a sad, lame, non-existent person who has a cold heart and no cares in the world. Liz is not like me. She's the most caring, loveable creature on earth with a huge heart and she's so smart and I could never compare."

"She's like the two of us with her intelligence, Sherlock. We are all caring but we show it in different ways."

He shrugged. "I guess... I just came to say hi to Molly. I should... Go. Maybe."

"She's still with us, you know."

"I don't believe that." Mycroft nodded and began walking away, swinging his cane around all the while. Sherlock stood there awhile before heading to his own small home he once shared with Molly.

* * *

Elizabeth sat curled up in the big armchair in Moran's living room with a book. Funny, when she'd first got the cast on, she thought that she'd be running and jumping and skipping when it was taken off. But here she was, sitting and reading. She hadn't moved for the past hour.

"Does it feel funny?" Moran walked in with a bottle of beer. He pointed to her leg with the bottle in his hand. She just nodded and flipped the page. "You've lived here for one month today, you know?"

"Have I?" Moran nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "Are you saying I should leave?"

"No," he walked over to her. "I'm saying we should celebrate!"

She looked up from her book. "How do you propose we do that?"

Moran leaned in to kiss her. They had lived together for a month, only treating each other as friends. They grew close really fast. They laughed, cried, and enjoyed things together. He was what she needed and she was what he needed. Their company helped each other with their 'messes'.

She put two fingers on his lips. "Sebastian..."

"What?" Moran pulled away, confused. He had always felt the tension between them. Although they were only friends, he felt a bit more with her. He understood why Jim and John had fallen for her. She was rather different than most. Intelligent yet caring.

"Please don't ruin things." She looked up at him with those big brown eyes; they had a look of sadness, regret, pleading, love, understanding and more in just one glance. Like looking at the cover of a book and wanting to know what the words on the inside say.

"Ruin things? Don't you think it would make it better?" He showed his usual mocking smile he always did.

She couldn't help but smile in return. "I don't know."

"You know what?" He backed up. "I understand. You just ended things with a man who's tried to kill your brother multiple times. Moving on to a man who's actually almost killed you twice is a big leap." He chuckled.

"No. That's not it." She put her feet on the ground and sat up. "We're friends. I don't want to ruin that by making things complicated. I don't want to risk losing out if things don't work. Every other relationship has ended badly and I really don't want to wreck things between us."

"Our friendship is based off of me running you over with a semi and shooting you in the shoulder. I don't think we'd ruin things."

"It doesn't matter what it's based off of. What matters is that it's here now. And I don't what that to end." She had an apologetic look.

"I understand. And I respect your wishes." Moran smiled.

"You seem really easy with this..."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, maybe you... Care. You know, um. Maybe you actually have feelings for me and I basically just turned you down..."

"I do have feelings for you Elizabeth. Enough to respect your wishes. Clearly Jim did not care as much as I do now."

Her mouth opened as if to say something in his defence but she closed it again. She nodded, "Thank you."

Suddenly a knock on the door. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No." She started towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Elizabeth." Sherlock pushed the door open and let himself in.

"Sherlock. Hi." She followed him into the living room.

"Ah, hello Mr. Holmes." Moran smiled sticking out his right hand.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked of her brother, in a slightly confused tone.

Sherlock shook Moran's hand. "Heard that you got your cast off today." He looked back at her. "Wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Oh," she said. "Weird. But fine. I guess." She glanced at Moran before looking back to Sherlock.

Sherlock shifted his gaze between Moran and his sister. "So, how has this been?" He gestured to the space between the two of them.

"Fine," she smiled. "Just fine." Though she looked at Moran as if he might think differently.

Moran nodded in agreement. "Just great."

Elizabeth looked at her brother. "Would you like some tea?" Sherlock nodded as he made himself comfortable in one of Moran's arm chairs. Liz left to go make some tea leaving Moran and Sherlock alone.

"Long time no see." Moran smiled, sitting across from Sherlock.

"Indeed. You know I worry about Liz."

"I know. She always seems to get herself in trouble, doesn't she?"

"That. And she doesn't get out much. She doesn't go out with friends. And the last three relationships she's been in haven't ended well. You don't blame me for worrying."

"Of course not. She's a lovely girl. I'm sure if she puts herself out there, she'll find friends. And she's got me." Moran smiled.

"And what are you? A friend?"

"A friend. A flatmate. You could call it whatever you'd like."

Sherlock nodded. "Alright. Maybe you could help. Encourage her to go out, or even take her out if you need to. Get her to meet people and make friends. I don't like her sitting around inside all the time." He picked up her book.

"I'll try." Liz came out with a tray with tea and three cups.

"I've changed my mind on the tea. I've got to go." Sherlock stood up and started for the door.

"Oh, alright. Hey." She stopped him and hugged him. Sherlock stiffened at first. He then relaxed and hugged her back, one hand on the back of her head. "Don't do anything stupid." She said as she let him go.

He smiled. "I never do anything stupid."

She smiled back. "I could never believe that."

He shrugged and walked out the door. He pulled out his mobile.

_She's alright._

_SH_

_Of course she is._

_MH_

_I'm not a big fan of that Moran bloke._

_SH_

_No? What's wrong with him?_

_MH_

_Everything._

_SH_

_Surely you don't mean that._

_MH_

_I do. Something is going to happen between them._

_SH_

_Something? _

_MH_

_Yes, something. Go look for yourself._

_SH_

* * *

Elizabeth lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The clock in the living room tolled one. She groaned and rolled over, stared out the window and got up and walked over to Sebastian's room. She knocked lightly.

"Yes?" He called from inside. He sounded groggy.

She opened the door a crack. "Sorry. I... Can't sleep."

"And?"

"Um." She bit her bottom lip.

"God! Elizabeth just come here and go to sleep!" Moran yelled. Sheepishly, she closed the door behind her and climbed into bed beside him. He faced the opposite way, trying to sleep but he couldn't because Elizabeth kept kicking him. "Elizabeth!"

"I'm sorry..." She moved over the edge of the bed and tried to stay still.

A few minutes pass and he couldn't fall asleep. He groaned a little and turned around to face Elizabeth. When he did, he opened his slowly only to find Elizabeth staring right at him. She bit her lip but didn't look away. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, she put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He was shocked at first, not doing anything but slowly eased into it. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. She slid her hand down to his chest and smiled against his lips.

"What happened to being just friends?" Moran asked, reaching for her hand.

"Risk and reward." She intertwined their fingers.

He kissed her again. "Are you sure?" He whispered against her lips.

"I've never been more sure." Moran embraced her and they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Jim had spent the last month getting rid of any trace of Elizabeth and when he wasn't doing that he was drinking. He spent most of the month intoxicated. The night Liz changed her mind about Moran was the night Jim drank the most. All night in fact. In the morning, as he stumbled around the city, he ended up at Moran's flat and pounded on the door.

Moran woke up to the sound on banging on the door. He looked over to Elizabeth who was still sound asleep. Sebastian pulled himself out of bed, wrapped his house coat around him and walked down the stairs. He slowly opened the door and the smell of alcohol hit him. He coughed and squinted his eyes. "Jim?"

"You stole her!" Jim yelled, his words slurred, his finger pointing to Sebastian.

"Jim, go home. You're drunk."

"You stole her! You stole her because I fired you!"

Moran shook his head. He looked up in the direction of his bedroom, hoping he hadn't woken Elizabeth up. "Jim, I didn't steal her. I simply offered her a place to live."

"You've got some nerve! You know me!"

"It was my job to offer her to stay here, Jim. Mycroft hired me and told me to offer her a place to stay. Nothing is going on. It's my job." Moran defended himself.

Jim didn't seem to hear a word he said. "She was gonna come back to me! And you got in the way and next we know she'll be walking down the aisle in a white dress at _your_ wedding!"

"She wasn't going to come back to you, Moriarty!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Liz's voice came from upstairs. Her quiet footsteps started down the stairs.

"Nothing." Moran went to slam the door but Jim left his foot in the way.

She came downstairs in her pajamas and fluffy green slippers. "Jim?"

"Hello _Elizabeth_." Jim said coldly. He hardly ever called her Elizabeth. Usually it was Liz.

She noticed. "Are you drunk?"

"No. _Not at all_." Jim slurred out. She opened the door so that he could come in. He stumbled in. "So, what were you two up to last night?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said in a calm voice.

"I think it is!" Jim shouted at her.

She smiled sweetly. "Well, whether you think it is or not, it's not."

Jim reached for her, trying to embrace her in his arms. "I miss you, Liz."

She stepped away from him. "And I you. But you're drunk and I'm not going back with you."

Jim shifted his gaze to Moran. "And what's so great about this arse?"

"I didn't say anything about Sebastian."

"Are you not sleeping with him? Because as I recall, you like to pay your dues when staying with another man!" Jim shouted. Although he was fairly intoxicated, his mind was still working well.

"That doesn't even make sense, Jim."

"Oh yeah? John? I remember quite vividly you kissing him just to stay at his flat for one night. I can just imagine what you've done for him to stay here a whole month!" He managed to get it all out in one breath.

"Nothing Jim. The most exciting thing we've done is make popcorn and watch Doctor Who."

"Oh! How fascinating! Please tell me you didn't skip nine! That would upset me more than your relationship with this bastard!" He gestured to Moran with his thumb.

"How could you skip nine?!" Moran chuckled at Elizabeth's early morning sarcasm. "Honestly Jim. Not only is it none of your business but, it's none of your business so leave it alone."

Jim strode over to her a grabbed her face, planting a kiss on her lips. His breath reeked of alcohol. She put her hand on his chest to push him away. "Jim!"

Moran grabbed Jim's shoulder and spun him around to face him. He winded up and punched Jim straight in the jaw. He fell down with a thud, his hand flying up to where Sebastian had just hit him. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

Liz couldn't help it; she crouched down and helped Jim to his feet. "You should go home and sleep."

"Elizabeth!" Moran shouted. "Don't help him! He deserves to die!" Moran yelled, obviously angry at the inebriated man on his floor.

"No one deserves to die Sebastian." She helped Jim to his feet.

"He does."

"No one." She looked at him.

"Fine." Moran took hold of Jim's arm and helped him out the door.

Liz hailed a cab and told the cabbie Jim's address and helped him into the back. "If you run into trouble call. Otherwise, leave me alone. Please."

Jim nodded, still pressing his hand to his jaw where Moran had hit him. "Tell that boyfriend of yours to calm down. And he hits like a girl."

She smiled. "Okay. Goodbye Jim." She closed the door.

Moran leaned against the door frame as he watched Elizabeth walk back up to the flat. "Why did you do that?"

"No one deserves to be left alone."

"He certainly does." Moran watched her pass him back into the flat. He followed her and closed the door behind him.

"No one does. No matter what they've done in their life."

"I guess I shouldn't argue with that, considering what I have done."

Liz smiled. She put her arms around his neck and went up on her tippy toes and kissed him. He quickly pushed her away. "No. This isn't right."

"What?"

"I told Jim that there was nothing going on between us. I've done many things in my life but never have I lied."

"So because you told him that we can never be together? Because you don't want to be a liar?"

"Not just that. Elizabeth. You still love him."

"Believe me. I don't."

"You do." Moran stared at her. "I know when people are lying, Elizabeth."

"I'm not and I don't." She looked at him.

"Try and convince me all you want but I know what I saw." Moran turned and headed for the sitting room.

"Sebastian!" She followed him.

"Yes, Lizzie dear?" Sebastian said in a mocking tone.

"Oh. My god. Seriously? Why can't anyone just believe me? I don't love Jim Moriarty. I never will."

"You loved him multiple times before. I find it hard to believe it won't happen again."

"Once. I never stopped loving until a month ago. Honest to god I don't love him. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because..."

"Because why Sebastian? Why don't you believe this one thing? I've never lied to you. You've always believed me until now. Why?"

"Because of the way you looked at him!" He turned and shouted at her. He lowered his voice. "You've never looked at me like that, Elizabeth. Not even last night." Sebastian sighed and sat down in his arm chair.

"Like what?"

"It's hard to explain. A certain look of love and caring. A sense of longing."

"Maybe it's just there because of all those years. I don't know." She knelt down in front of him. "But please believe me. I don't love him."

"You know," he paused and looked at her. "You keep saying that you don't love him yet," he smoothed his hair back. "You haven't once said that you love me instead."

"I love you Sebastian Moran."

"No! You can't do that!"

"Do what?!"

"Say what I told you to! It's not the same! I shouldn't have to remind you, Elizabeth! It should just come naturally!"

She stood. "Can I not do anything around here? I can't be nice to Jim, I can't not love him. I can't say something that's been on my mind for the last two weeks. Maybe I was going to say it, Sebastian! Maybe I was going to say it last night but chickened out because I thought you wouldn't react well. I'm sorry I care about people and hope they get home safely. I'm sorry it was _Jim _who came and needed care. It would have been the same with anyone else. Can I please just love you without any questions asked?!"

"Your reasoning for not telling me last night is invalid! I kissed you back! I let you sleep in my arms! That should be a perfect time to tell me and yet you wait to say it after I questioned you on why you had yet to!" He paused and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't believe what you say in this situation."

There were tears in her eyes as she turned to go upstairs. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. _Why did he have to question her? But did she really love him?_ He was very certain of that look she gave Jim. She never looked at him that lovingly. _Never_.

She came down a few minutes later, dressed. She didn't look at him. She slammed the front door behind her. He groaned and pulled himself out of the chair. "Elizabeth!" He called after her. He opened the door and ran down out onto the street in his housecoat. But she'd only made it to the steps up to the door. She sat on the third step crying, her head in her hands. Sebastian sighed and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

She leaned into him and let the tears fall without hiding them. He rested his head on hers, not saying word. "I can't even _try_ to be mad at you." She mumbled through her tears.

He smiled. "I'm just too _darn _charming."

She laughed. He turned her head by her chin and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back; her lips and cheeks were wet and salty from tears. He took her face into his hands and pulled apart from her. "I do love you, despite all those things I said."

She looked at him. "I love you."

He examined her face. She was looking at him like she had looked at Moriarty. She was telling the truth. "Thank god." He muttered. He leaned in for another kiss. She kissed him back, smiling against his lips.

"Let's go back inside." He looked around at the people who were watching them. "Looks like we've gathered an audience." He stood up and stuck out a hand for her. She took it and they went inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz caught a cab and took it to the cafe on the corner of two streets. She took their usual seat in the back corner and waited.

She walked up to Elizabeth wearing her usual coat that was two sizes too big and a hat. "Hi Lizzie." She smiled.

"Hey," she smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I miss him." She sat down holding her stomach with both hands.

"I know... Have you thought of maybe... visiting him? Maybe he won't be upset."

"He won't accept me back, Liz." She shook her head.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do. He's not the fatherly type. Being in a relationship was hard enough. Being a father? A whole other question."

"People change."

"I suppose. I just can't. I've kept up this charade so long! I wonder if he felt like this when he faked his death."

"I could talk to him. See how he'd react."

"Mycroft told me that he mentioned that I was still with them." Molly took off her hat.

"And?"

"He didn't believe him."

"Maybe he'll believe me. Though people are having trouble doing so lately."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, half intrigued half wanting to change topics

"Sebastian." She didn't seem like getting into it.

"Oh. Are you two a thing now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Molly smiled. "Use birth control."

She rolled her eyes. "Duh." Molly smiled and went to order her coffee.

Liz sent the same text to both Sherlock and Mycroft.

_Busy tonight?_

_EH_

_I'm always busy._

_SH_

_It really depends on what you have in mind._

_MH_

_Thought it'd be nice to catch up. You know, talk about stuff._

_EH_

_I just saw you the other day._

_SH_

_Is that really necessary? I have a job you know._

_MH_

_It's necessary._

_EH_

_Fine._

_SH_

_Alright._

_MH_

They agreed to have the dinner at Mycroft's that evening at six. She smiled when Molly came back and sat down.

"They take forever just to make a simple coffee." Molly rolled her eyes. She noticed Elizabeth putting her phone away. "Sebastian?" She pointed to the phone.

"Mm." She nodded. "So how'd you do it? I mean, you got shot. How'd you fake dying like that?"

"Your boyfriend didn't shoot me properly. I guess I moved a little? He surprisingly didn't hit any major organs. I did lose a lot of blood however. Enough to pass out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with Mycroft staring at me. He informed me of what had happened and that Sherlock automatically thought I was dead. I guess he didn't bother to check my pulse."

"Wow. I wouldn't imagine Sherlock not checking something as simple as that... So Mycroft told you you're pregnant?"

"He said when they ran the usual tests to make sure I was alright they came across another heartbeat in me." She looked down at her belly. "I told Mycroft not to tell Sherlock that I'm pregnant."

Liz nodded. "How far along are you?"

"Three months tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

"I suppose. I've always wanted to be a mother. I just hoped I wouldn't have to do it alone."

"You won't have to. I promise."

"I meant, without a partner."

"I know."

"I should have just told him right away. He'd hate me if I told him now."

"He misses you so much. He loves you and he'll never stop loving you."

"I doubt that."

"Don't doubt him Molly. You know him just as well as I do if not more. You know he loves you. You know he'd never let you just leave."

Molly started tearing up. "He really does love me?"

"With all of his heart."

She smiled through her tears. "I want to see him."

"We're going to Mycroft's for dinner tonight. Come with us."

Molly rethought her last statement. "I, I don't know."

"It's fine if you're not ready. I'll talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mycroft will be there. We're going to talk to him and give him time to think things over and I'll let you know how it goes and then you can decide for yourself whether or not you want to see him."

"Just ease him into it. I want to tell him myself." Liz nodded. Molly looked down at her stomach. "I really hope he accepts this. I want to keep it no matter what."

"Of course. I'm sure he'll come around."

Molly checked her watch. "I've got to get going now. What time tonight?"

"Six." Liz grabbed her own stuff to head out.

Molly stood up and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "Thank you so much for keeping me sane. For meeting with me every once and a while. I get really lonely with just Toby to talk to." She spoke into Elizabeth's neck and she hugged her tightly.

"I love hanging out with you. I'm so glad I'm here for you." She hugged Molly back tightly. They said their final goodbyes and departed.

* * *

Sherlock wasn't thrilled about Elizabeth's impromptu 'family catch up' dinner but he went anyway. He knocked on the door and Mycroft opened it. Without saying hello to his brother, Sherlock walked past him and into the sitting room.

"Why has she called us here again?" Sherlock asked Mycroft without making direct eye contact.

"Let's just wait for her." Mycroft had spoken with her before coming about her plan.

"The girl is always late." Sherlock looked at his watch.

"Be patient Sherlock." Right as he said that, Elizabeth was at the door. Mycroft opened it and ushered her in.

"Well? What is it? You're sleeping with him, yes?" Sherlock examined his sister. It was obvious.

"Let's just sit." She said, gesturing to the dining room table. Sherlock rolled his eyes and followed closely behind. They got settled and gave their drink orders to Mycroft's butler. Elizabeth said nothing.

"Get on with it then!" Sherlock yelled at her. "I had other plans."

"What plans?" She asked.

"I wanted to visit her."

Liz smiled. "You still can."

"Great. This was fun." He stood up from the table and started to leave.

"Sherlock, sit down." Mycroft said sternly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes again and was about to sit down when he spotted someone enter the room. Obviously, Mycroft's butler opened the door for her. Liz saw her too and waved. The woman waved back. Sherlock squinted his eyes. _Could it be? No. It couldn't._

"Molly." Liz said and hugged her.

"No." Sherlock said. "This is _impossible_." He looked at Molly. "You were dead."

"No I wasn't." Molly said calmly.

"You, you," he stuttered. "I saw you. You were out cold."

"Loss of blood Sherlock."

Sherlock just stared at her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Molly hugged him a small smile on her face. Then they sat down and a butler took their orders. Sherlock didn't order anything at first but Molly gave him a stern look. "Green salad." He said coldly.

"Sherlock." Molly warned.

"Please." He rolled his eyes. Elizabeth laughed.

"So how are you, Molly?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm fine." She looked up and reached for his hand. "Thank you, Mycroft." Molly smiled.

"Of course." He smiled. "Now, Beth. What's this about you sleeping with Moran?"

Molly squeaked. "We are at the dinner table!"

"I am aware of this. Beth?" Mycroft said.

"Yes?" Elizabeth replied.

"Are you sleeping with Moran?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh? I think it is."

"Mycroft, leave her alone." Molly demanded.

"What? I just wanted to make sure she uses protection. We don't need another surprise now, do we?" He smiled at Molly who kicked him under the table.

"_Another_ surprise?" Sherlock said looking back and forth between Molly and Mycroft.

"Oh," she smiled at him. "He was just talking about my presence."

Sherlock studied her for a moment. "You're pregnant."

"What? No, I'm not!" She shouted a little too loudly.

"Don't lie to me Molly. I know you are." She nodded her head ever so slightly. She looked down at her hands. "Am I..." The room was silent except the ticking of the clock.

She nodded again. "I wanted to tell you but..." She whispered.

"I think it's time for us to talk _elsewhere_, Elizabeth." Mycroft stood up and left with Elizabeth following closely behind.

"But what?" Sherlock said, there was no emotion in his voice.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"You're reaction."

"Oh." He sat quietly for a while then Sherlock Holmes stood up, walked around the table, took Molly Hooper into his arms and kissed her. Molly immediately relaxed into his arms, smiling against his lips. When they pulled apart she just stared at him. "I love you." He said.

She smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Really?"

"I love you Molly Hooper and I nearly died when I thought you were dead."

"Well," she smiled sheepishly. "I learn from the best."

He pulled her close. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

She let her tears soil his shirt. "I love you." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Molly," Sherlock said, pulling away from her a little.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, confused.

"I... You..." For once Sherlock Holmes was at a loss for words. "Um..." Moly thought that use be the first time he'd ever said "um." "Will you..." he started. He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Molly gasped. "What?"

Mycroft walked in with their mother and Elizabeth behind him. Mrs. Holmes walked up to Sherlock and worked her diamond ring from her left ring finger. She took his hand in hers and dropped the heirloom in his palm. Sherlock kissed his mother on the cheek and got down on one knee in front of Molly, holding the ring between his index finger and thumb in front of her. "I said, will you marry me?" Elizabeth stood by the door quietly, smiling.

Molly looked at Sherlock; she had one had on her belly the other over her mouth in shock and surprise. She nodded her head rapidly and stuck out her left hand. She started to tear up again as he put the ring on her finger. Her hand was shaking as she looked at the beautiful ring he inherited from his mother.

Sherlock smiled and stood up. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers in a loving connection. He rested his forehead on hers and looked at her, causing them to go cross-eyed. "I love you." He repeated again. "I love you so much. And I will never, ever let you go." He placed a hand on her belly.

The rest of his family stared with various expressions on their faces. Mainly confusion. This was very unlike Sherlock. Elizabeth looked at her oldest brother and mother. "Hey, people change." As Elizabeth said this her phone rang with Sebastian's ringtone. He knew she was at dinner so it must be important. She answered. "Sebastian?" Her voice sounded worried.

"He's here." Sebastian said over the phone in a hushed tone.

"Who-" she glanced at the others and went out into the hall. "Who's there?"

"Jim. Jim is here. And he's not well."

"What do you mean?"

"JIM!" Sebastian yelled. "Elizabeth! Come quick! Maybe you can stop him." And with a click, he hung up.

She stared at her phone for a second before hurrying off without saying goodbye. She hailed a cab and headed to Moran's flat. When she got there she ran up the steps and inside. Before she opened the door, she felt her phone buzz in her hand.

_Where did you go? This dinner was your idea._

_MH_

She ignored it and hurried inside. "Sebastian?!"

"Elizabeth!" Sebastian ran up and hugged her quickly before pointing to the living room.

She went into the living room. She looked around at the mess. Jim was still throwing things around, a gun in his hand. He felt her presence and pointed the gun at her. "Don't. Try. To. Stop. Me."

She didn't flinch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking out my frustration." He gestured to the mess around them.

"Yes, I can see as much. Why?" She said this calmly.

He shrugged. "My flat is already a disaster. Needed a _clean_ start."

"Fair enough." Elizabeth looked at Sebastian. "You want me to stop a man getting out his frustration?"

"It's either you or I call the cops. This is breaking and entering. Or rather _entering and breaking_."

"At least he's not murdering puppies."

"Or people." Jim informed them. "I'm just, bored."

"Write a book."

"I couldn't. You were always the grammar Nazi. Not me."

"Get a job."

"Yeah." He scoffed. "Because everyone wants to hire the ex-consulting criminal."

"Move."

"Where?"

"America? Canada? Australia? Wherever you want."

"Don't think I'd fit in."

"You would eventually. You don't just automatically fit in wherever you go."

"True. I still don't really fit in here." He shrugged. "Sherlock is my only equal." He twirled the gun in his hand. "How is he anyway? Moran told me you were out to dinner with him."

"He's engaged."

"Engaged? To who?" Jim asked. "I thought Molly was dead."

"She's very much alive."

"Looks like you were very bad at your last job." Jim looked at Sebastian.

"I didn't know," Sebastian said. "Why'd she hide out though?"

"I'm not sure it's my place to say." Elizabeth looked at Sebastian.

"Well, looks like everybody's happy! Except me of course! Karma's a bitch!" He shot at the wall.

"Jim..." Elizabeth said. "You aren't the only one."

"What? Who else is left? You're with Sebastian, Sherlock's with Molly."

"There are other people in the world Jim! You just have to open your eyes."

Jim widened his eyes. "There!"

"You know what I mean. Do something with your life instead of wallowing in your grief. And being mad. Go somewhere. Meet people."

"Who'd want to know me?"

"Me. And I'm not going to be the only one."

Sebastian raised his hand a little. "I like to know you."

"See?" Liz said. "I promise Jim. We aren't the only ones. There are other people out there and you'll find someone. I guarantee. And if I'm wrong, you can come and find me and throw all of my things around my house and break them."

"Actually, it's _my_ things and _my_ house so, I'd rather you don't." Sebastian said clearly.

"Alright fine, you can take me away on a unicorn to a magical land in the sky."

"How about we start you off tonight? Let's go to a bar?" Sebastian suggested. Even though he was fired, he still wanted to consider Jim as a friend.

"Yeah," Liz said smiling.

Jim nodded. "No drinking though." Sebastian warned.

"I should probably get back to my family. I kind of left without saying anything... And I probably have a million texts from Mycroft." Liz started towards the door.

Sebastian grabbed her hand. "You're not going to leave me alone with him, are you?"

"Well I... Um..." She bit her lip and glanced down at her phone, six text messages.

"Fine." He pulled her in for a kiss.

She kissed him. "I'll find you after dinner." He nodded and opened the door for her. She hailed a cab and checked her messages once inside.

_Elizabeth, is everything alright?_

_-Molly_

_You just leave your mother without a moment's notice?_

_VH_

_I thought you'd be happy for my engagement enough to stay and have dinner. The one that you planned._

_SH_

_Everyone is worried. Especially mummy. Do come back soon. Or at least tell us where you are._

_MH_

_Elizabeth!_

_-Molly_

_This is ridiculous, you set up this dinner! If you don't come back now, Molly and I are leaving._

_SH_

She sent a reply text to all:

_Sorry, had to run. I'll be there in five. _

_EH_

Molly stared at the ring on her finger. _Had he really just asked her to marry him?_ She looked down at her stomach. She was going to have a true family. That is, once Sherlock reveals that he is alive. "You should talk to Jim. Are you allowed to tell everyone you're alive now?"

"As far as I know," Sherlock said. "We decided we'd be adults."

"Then how come you haven't gone to the press about it? Lestrade still thinks you're dead."

"I had no motivation. I was doing fine. But now..." He put his hand on hers.

She smiled. "Maybe we could fly under the radar for a couple more months. It might be a little, hectic, once you reveal the truth."

"I like hectic."

"But," she pointed to her stomach.

"You're hungry? I know. My sister has no respect for how others feel."

"No..." She put her hands on his lap. "The baby."

"I know. I don't think it's a big deal Molly."

"But, I like my privacy, Sherlock."

"Molly... I don't get privacy. I certainly won't if I go to the press. The only way you'll get privacy is if we stay in hiding."

"That's what I was trying to say."

"But after that... "

"Let's wait until it's born. Then we'll discuss more."

"If you go to a hospital I won't be able to be there."

"Yes. I'm sure Mycroft can pull some strings. How do you think I went on so long without your notice?"

He smiled. "I love you." He kissed her.

"Oh, _gross_." Elizabeth's voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, I had to watch you kiss my arch nemesis on multiple occasions. At least you can stand Molly."

She made a face. "Yuck."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Where did you go, Lizzie?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Jim was throwing stuff around Sebastian's apartment and breaking stuff. He needed me to tame the dragon."

"Jim? Really?"

"Yeah. He's not too thrilled about Sebastian and me... Oh well. They've gone out and I'll join them later."

"Gone out? What do you mean?"

"To a bar somewhere. I don't know. We convinced Jim to do something with his life."

"You really think that's best?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just, don't get yourself hurt. You're my sister now, right?" Molly smiled.

"Right." She smiled. Mycroft and the Holmes mother came in and servers brought in dinner.

"So, Molly, what do you see in my son?" Violet asked her flat out.

Molly looked at Sherlock and smiled. "Everything."

"Oh, that's not right. He's a rather strange man. He has a lot of flaws that you must hate."

"I love everything about him."

Violet Holmes rolled her eyes. "That's what I hate about him."

"That I love everything?"

"No. Everything about him."

"Thank you, mother." Sherlock said sarcastically.

Elizabeth smiled and took a bite of salad. Violet turned to her only daughter. "And Elizabeth, what is this I hear about you having intercourse with a man who has tried to kill you? Twice?"

"Oh my god mom." Liz rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm simply looking out for my only daughter."

"I'm not." Liz said, and looked down at her food.

"Oh? I've heard differently." Sherlock grinned. The feeling of the dynamic family gathering swarmed them.

Liz looked up at Sherlock. "I never once said Sebastian and I were having sex."

"Obviously it was implied." Sherlock stared back at Elizabeth. "You _have_ lived with him for nearly three months."

"Yeah, _lived_ together that doesn't mean we did anything."

"As I recall, John said he _lived_ for the touch of another human being." He winked at Liz.

"Sherlock!" She glared at him.

Molly giggled before slapping Sherlock's shoulder. "Sherlock..." She warned.

"But you aren't saying you're not now." Mycroft said.

Elizabeth turned her glare to him. "I'm not. Happy?"

"Boys!" Molly shouted. "Don't bully your sister!"

"You sound like our mother." Mycroft said with a chuckle.

"What? She doesn't sound anything like me." Violet snapped.

"Just the words you said, 'don't bully your sister!' Sounds like something a mother would say. Anyway Beth, I have trouble believing you."

"Yes, well, you're not the first."

"Come on Beth, you can tell us."

"Why? Because you won't believe me until I tell you what you want to hear?"

"Oh, you know us too well." Sherlock smiled at his little sister.

"Why does no one believe me these days?"

"You seriously think you could try and lie to us, Liz?" Sherlock asked her, gesturing to Mycroft then himself. "I'm the only consulting detective in the world and Mycroft, well, Mycroft is the British Government."

"I'm not lying! I've never been a liar and I never will! If you're going to keep... I'm leaving." She stood up.

"You're clearly lying. You've got the typical symptoms. Nervousness; visual signs such as fidgeting, scratching, itching, sweating, etcetera. You're not keeping eye contact with us for too long. Overly defensive; I mean, you're standing up to leave—"

"Sherlock!" Molly hit her fiancé. "Stop it!" She looked at Liz. "Please, Lizzie, sit down. You know how your brothers can get."

"No, never mind." Liz said. "I should make sure Jim doesn't kill Sebastian."

"Liz, please. I've just gotten engaged. Least you could do is stay and celebrate. _You_ were the one who planned this. I can't stress that enough." Sherlock gestured to her seat.

She stood for a moment before sitting again. But she took out her phone and sent Sebastian a text.

_Are you still alive?_

_EH_

_Just barely._

_SM_

_Are you kidding?_

_EH_

_Slightly._

_SM_

_Only slightly?_

_EH_

_Bit wasted is all._

_SM_

_Oh. Should I be worried?_

_EH_

_Perhaps._

_SM_

"Is that Moran?" Mycroft asked. "I take it Jim hasn't killed him yet."

"No, he has not." Liz replied curtly.

"Well then, no need to worry. Stay." Sherlock demanded.

"I'm not a dog, Sherlock Holmes."

"Of course not. Eat." He pointed to her plate.

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm not a child."

"Ah, but you are."

"I'm not a child Sherlock and I don't need _you_ to tell me what to do! I can make my own decisions and I don't need to be told how to run my life!"

"Why are you being so defensive about everything?" Mycroft asked, confused.

"Because I'm tired of not being trusted and bossed around. I'm not a little kid anymore and I can take care of myself!" She stood. "Congratulations Molly. Sherlock." She walked out.

"Sherlock!" Molly shouted at her fiancé and she ran after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hurried down the hallway and out the big front doors, wiping tears away.

"Elizabeth!" Molly caught up to her. She was panting.

Liz didn't look at her. "Molly, please don't stop me. I just want to go home."

She grabbed her hand. "Oh, no you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." She said and looked at the ground.

"Liz. " She warned.

She looked at her friend. "Molly. Please." Her face showed a look of pleading.

"You _were_ lying to them. But why?"

"I wasn't Molly. I've never lied. Will you please let me go?"

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. You've helped me now I have to help you."

"The only way you can help me is to let me go. Please."

"Tell me what's wrong, Elizabeth! For Christ's sake! I'm not letting you go until you tell me." Elizabeth pulled her hand away and hurried to the street hailing a cab.

Molly sprinted to the cab, slamming her hands on the door of the passenger's side. "Don't let her take this cab. She's crazy." She turned back to Elizabeth. "If I have learned anything from my time with Sherlock it's that love is a vicious motivator. And I love you, very much as a person and my future sister-in-law."

"Molly, have no doubt that I love you but right now... Go back to your fiancé. Let me go home. Please." Her voice was quiet and pleading.

Molly looked into her eyes. "Alright." She backed away from the cab and let her get in.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth went to the bar to find Sebastian and Jim. "LIZABETH!" Sebastian slurred as we stumbled over to her.

"Hi." She smiled and put an arm around him. "Let's get you home."

"But, I'm having funs of load!"

"I know." She smiled and looked around for Jim.

"He's utterly wasted." Jim walked up behind her.

"I can tell."

He put Sebastian's arm over his shoulders. "I'll help you." She nods and they help him out to a cab.

"I wanted to tell you guys how love I much you both!"

"Yes. We love you too." She helped him into the back seat and climbed in beside him.

Sebastian leaned his head on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Night good."

"Mhm." Back at his flat she helped him inside. She laid him down on his bed and walked back downstairs to Jim.

"How is he?" He was sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Fast asleep." She went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water and came and leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and living room.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Jim mumbled.

"For what?" She said, confused.

"Helping me. Breaking up with me. Everything." He shrugged.

She took a sip of her water. "You're welcome."

He stood up and walked over to her. He embraced her in an awkward hug. She patted his back awkwardly. "Can I just ask you one thing?" She nodded. "When? When did you stop?"

"Stop?"

"Loving me..."

"Oh. The day I got shot."

"Why?"

"I just did."

He shrugged. "Alright." He headed for the door.

"What's your plan?"

He shrugged again. "Don't know."

She nodded. "I wish you the best of luck."

He smiled. "You as well." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Sherlock looked up at Molly as she came back into the dining room. "Where's Liz?"

"Gone. Thanks to you two."

"Gone where?"

"Don't know. Most likely to check on Sebastian and Jim." Molly crossed her arms. "You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

"For what?" Sherlock said. "Being concerned about our sister's wellbeing?"

"No! For embarrassing her! Harassing her!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Mycroft!" She glared at her future brother-in-law then turned to her fiancé. "You and your brother, go fix this!"

"I agree with you Molly, but maybe now isn't the best time. Let Eliza calm down a bit herself and they can talk to her in the morning. I don't think they'd listen if they talked to her now." Violet said.

"Fine, but you boys better see her in the morn—" Molly was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Mycroft got up to open it and Jim was there. "Jim, what are you doing here?" Mycroft asked, not too surprised by his presence.

Jim shrugged. "Just thought I'd say goodbye like a regular person."

"Goodbye? Where are you going? Not going to try and kill yourself again, are you?"

"No. That was a childish game. I'm not sure where I'm going. Just getting on the next train out of here.

"Oh? Well, come in. I'm sure everyone wants to say their goodbye." He ushered Jim in.

He followed Mycroft through the elaborate building to the dining room where Molly, Sherlock and Violet were.

"Jim, hi. Is Elizabeth alright?" Molly asked, worried.

"Yes," Jim said. "I've come to say I'll be leaving London under the advice of your beloved sister and daughter, Elizabeth."

Violet smiled and hugged Jim. "I'll miss you dear. I always admired you."

Jim returned the hug a little awkwardly. "Thank you Mrs. Holmes."

"My daughter just doesn't see what a catch you are." She released him and petted his shoulder.

Jim chuckled. "Anyway. Goodbye."

"How long will you be gone for?" Sherlock asked, trying not to care much.

"Who knows? I may be back. But I may not."

"Is Sherlock allowed to reveal the truth now?" Molly asked innocently while looking down at her belly and ring.

"I know that you're engaged, if that's what you mean." Jim said.

"No, I meant come out to the public. If he wanted to."

"Oh. Yes of course. We had this discussion a while ago."

Molly blushed. "Right. I must have forgotten. Got a lot on my mind lately."

"Makes sense. Congratulations you two. I wish you the best of luck."

Molly ran up and hugged Jim. "I will miss you."

"Um. Right." Jim said and headed out after giving a nod to Sherlock.

"Why would you miss him? He tried to have you killed." Sherlock asked Molly with a hint of irritation and jealousy in his voice.

"I don't know. He plays a big part in our lives, Sherlock, even if he _was_ the bad guy."

"True. But he's Jim Moriarty." Sherlock replied.

"Exactly. You always loved playing the game, Sherlock. What would you do without him? You would be bored."

"I've got you, Molly."

"You'll get bored with me. I'm not on the same intellectual level as you and Jim."

"I'd never get bored of you Molly." He stood and put his arms around her. She smiled.

"Ahem. Can we get back to our dinner? I'm sure it's cold now." Mycroft interrupted them.

"Not hungry anymore." Sherlock said, not taking his eyes off Molly.

She smiled at Mycroft. "Me neither." Sherlock grabbed her hand and lead her out of the house.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Why can't this family have one normal dinner?"

Sherlock and Molly went back to Molly's flat. Sherlock felt his phone buzz and spotted Mycroft's name on the screen. He answered. "What is it Mycroft? I'm busy."

"Already working on another baby? Why don't you let the first one out first?" Mycroft said with mocking tone.

"Mycroft. What do you want?"

"You've upset mummy."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

Sherlock could hear Mycroft's conversation with his mother. "He says he's sorry."

"He doesn't mean it." She called out.

"I do- give her the phone."

Mycroft handed her the phone. "I thought you were _dead_ Sherlock! You didn't even bother visiting before going away! And now that we're reunited, you leave again!"

"Mummy. I understand that you're upset. I'm sorry. But you've got to understand. I'm going to be married and I'm going I be a father. I'm a little scattered at the moment."

"Yes. And I'm going to be a grandmother! I think I should be more scattered than you! I'm not old enough to be a grandmother!"

He grinned. "I'm sorry mummy."

"Fine, you are forgiven. But you better leave space in your busy schedule for your mother."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. Now take care of that Molly girl. She seems too good for you."

"I will. Thank you mummy."

He hung up and looked over at Molly. "You still call her _mummy_?"

"Only to her and with Mycroft."

Molly smiled at her future husband. "I love you."

He put his arms around her. "I love you more."

* * *

Sebastian woke up in his bed with a massive headache. He tried to move in his bed but the creaking sounds of the bed frame were too loud for him. Liz came in soon after with a glass of water and an aspirin. "Hey buddy," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He groaned and shut his eyes tightly at the sound of her voice. "What happened?"

"You had a little too much at the bar with Jim."

"Oh. Did Jim have as much as me?"

"No. He was completely sober. Here." She handed him the water and aspirin.

He took it and gulped the water fast. "Thanks."

"Oh, and you told us you love us." She smiled and took the glass from him and stood.

He smiled. "I do." He put a hand to her cheek. "Well, maybe not Jim but, you."

She smiled and kisses his forehead. "I love you too."

"So, what did you do with your family?"

"I left them. They were being... Rudely snoopy."

"Snoopy?"

"About us."

"Us?"

"You and me."

"I know what us means, Liz. What about us?"

"They assume we're having sex and won't believe me when I say we're not."

Moran frowned. "Why won't they believe you?"

"Sherlock says he sees stuff in my attitude and all that stuff that says I'm lying and Mycroft is just Mycroft. They won't believe me unless I tell them what they want to hear and when or if I do they won't let it go and keep telling me to be safe as if I don't already know that."

"They just care about you, Liz. They're looking out for you. I mean, I don't have the best track record. I'm surprised you're even with me."

"Yeah, but they won't let it go. I'm fine with them caring it's the fact that they don't believe me. I've never lied in my life and now all of a sudden they think I am."

"Remind me again why we aren't," he paused. "You know."

"Because we've only been together a short while and just haven't. And you were drunk last night."

He smiled. "You have to admit it would be fun." He winked at her.

She smiled and brushed his hair aside. "Maybe later. I have to go."

"Where?" He groaned as she stood up from the bed and turned on the lights.

"I have a job interview. And then Sherlock and Mycroft will want to apologize followed by coffee with Molly, a quick visit with my mother who feels left behind and a hair appointment. I'll be back around six."

He sighed. "But, you'll be tired by the end of the day."

"That's why I said maybe. I might not be. Maybe if you make dinner and have good music and candles and maybe a movie I'll be in the mood." She smiled.

He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him before leaving. "I love you."

"I love you too." And she left. She got a cab and met Lestrade at the station. She smiled, shook his hand and handed him her resume.

"So, what experience do you have as a detective?"

"None professionally, but I've helped Sherlock in the past and I'm intuitive and observant and knew everything going on with just about everyone at my school and helped the principal when there was an issue."

Lestrade smiled. "Of course I'll hire you, Elizabeth. If you are half as brilliant as your brother, I can always use your help."

"I'd like to think I would be hired for myself and not my brother."

He nodded his head. "Yes, understandable." He pulled out a file. "We'll do a trial run then. What do you make of this?"

She read through everything. "Judging by the fact that the man has all his wife's possessions and won't give them back you'd think it was the wife who killed him. But her personality doesn't fit. So, you ask the wife's father who's an ex-convict, seems legitimate. However, his only incentive for killing his son-in-law is the fact that he has everything of his daughter's. He could easily just sue him. Consequently, fingers point back to the wife. Nonetheless, her neighbour says she wasn't home when the shot was heard. Then it should be the wife's brother who lives in the basement. On the other hand, investigation shows that he's been out of town for three weeks. Again, it comes back to the wife. The neighbour says she was out but, the back door was open, simple enough. She exits through the front door and drives off but comes back on foot and enters through the back door. Shoots her husband, grabs her car and 'comes home.' However, something's wrong with this picture. Why didn't the wife just sue her husband? Well, simply because they have a shared account and she would lose money. The only way out, kill the husband. The wife gets her money and her belongings and she's away from him. Case closed." She shut the folder quickly.

Lestrade smiled and nodded at her. "Incredible. But, let's try something harder." He handed her a case that her brother had already solved a long time ago. It was a strange one. Several tourists found dead on a double decker tourism bus. "If you can figure this out within," he checked his watch. "12 hours with just what I have given you in that folder, I'll hire you as a detective instead of a desk clerk, with double the pay."

"I look forward to the challenge." She smiled.

Lestrade nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got another case. It's a shame your brother isn't with us." He looked down. "I really need him."

She bit her bottom lip knowing she shouldn't say anything. "I bet he wishes he could be here. I'll try to live up to his standards."

Lestrade raised his eyebrow at her comment but shook his head to ignore it. He stood up from his desk and strode out of his office. She got up and headed outside, tucking the folder into her bag. She checked her phone.

_Come to the house. Sherlock and I would like to speak to you._

_MH_

Liz smiled and replied:

_On my way._

_EH_

She was there in less than ten minutes. "Elizabeth!" Mycroft greeted her at the door.

"Hi," she said. "I can't be here long."

"Why? Have you got other plans? Perhaps with Se—" Mycroft stopped himself. He would just upset her again. "Come in."

She followed him inside. "Actually I've got work to do. I've had to cancel my plans with Molly."

"Oh, Molly will be disappointed. She was telling us what she was planning to do." Mycroft pointed to Molly who was sitting with Sherlock in the living room.

"I'm sorry Molly," Liz said. "But something's come up. I'm going to have to reschedule our coffee date."

She nodded. "It's all right." She smiled. "Sherlock said he had something planned for us before he found out about my plans with you."

"Oh, cute." She smiled and sat in a chair across from them, letting her bag drop on the ground beside the chair. The folder stuck out a little but she didn't notice.

Sherlock glanced at the folder. "You're working at Scotland Yard?"

"What? No." She said.

He pointed to the folder in we bag. "So, it's a test? You're _applying_ at Scotland Yard?" He examined her outfit. Work formal. "Interview. And that folder is a case that Lestrade has given you time to solve, despite the fact that I probably solved it already."

"He misses you, you know." She said, changing the subject.

"Of course he does. He needs me. He's most likely backed up with cases."

"It was the tourist guide, wasn't it?"

"Hmm? What? I can't tell you what happened and who did it, Elizabeth. That's cheating. And as I recall, you were really firm last night about not being a liar."

"I wasn't trying to cheat. What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"We wanted to apologize." Mycroft jumped in. "We were rather rude to you last night and we are sorry."

"I forgive you. Now I really should go work on... stuff." She got up.

"Sherlock." Molly nudged him. "Apologize."

"But Mycroft already did." Molly slapped his shoulder.

"No, don't worry about it," Liz said. "It's fine."

"There. It's fine."

"Sherlock!" Molly shouted at him.

"Molly, let it go. I said it's fine." Liz headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Liz." Sherlock walked over to her. "I am." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I know. I have to go."

He nodded. "Alright. Good luck. Even though I know you don't need it."

She smiled. "Thank you. Really." She turned to leave but he quickly grabbed her and embraced her in a hug. She was a little startled at first but hugged him back.

"I do hope you get that job. Then I won't feel as bad about Lestrade. He won't need me if he has you." He smiled.

She laughed. "Thanks. I should go figure out this case. Wish me luck." She headed out and down the street.

* * *

She walked around the corner to her usual coffee shop and took a seat at the corner table after ordering a coffee. She checked her watch. _11 hours. Plenty of time_. She opened the folder and began to read through the notes. Six tourists dead, four male, two female. _But why? _She thought to herself. _And how?_ The other people on the bus saw the first of six collapse while walking to her seat, the next doing the same. The other four 'fell asleep'. Witnesses in other cars said that the bus never stopped, implying that it could not have been the driver. _Who else was on the bus?_ There had been two tourist guides, one at the front and one at the back, upstairs. They seem likely, but maybe too obvious, and why? Liz smiled to herself and texted Lestrade with 9 and a half hours still to go.

_It was the bus driver._

_EH_

_Was it? And how did he do it?_

_GL_

_It was. A simple game of "Oops, sorry about the draft when the doors open. Can't seem to get that fixed."_

_EH_

_Congratulations, Elizabeth Holmes. You solved it 10 hours faster than your brother. You are hired._

_GL_

_Thank you._

_EH_

She smiled and headed to her hair appointment.

* * *

"Do you think she'll get it?" Molly asked Sherlock as they returned to her flat.

"I'm sure will. She's a genius." Sherlock replied.

Molly smiled at him. "You really love her. Your death has really changed you, Sherlock. You seem so, out of character."

"I feel out of character."

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you no matter what. As long as you're not deducing me, you can be whatever you'd like."

"Deducing you?"

"You know, making snide remarks about my clothing, taking one look at me and figure out my entire day's plans."

"Alright. I won't say anything out loud." He smiled. "I promise."

She went and sat on the sofa. "So, wedding plans?"

"This is one area I'm not entirely intelligent with."

She giggled. "I hope not. You shouldn't have researched about wedding things unless you were getting married before. I want to be your one and only."

"You are." He sat on the sofa beside her.

"Then, as your future wife, you should help me with the wedding plans."

"Fine. How do we go about doing this?"

"Let's start with who we will invite. It will most likely only be a couple seeing as how you are dead."

"I am. You want your mother of course. And Mycroft, Liz, mother. Liz will most likely bring Moran..."

"So that's five so far. What about John? And Mrs. Hudson?" He nodded. "Umm, so, seven? Are you going to tell Lestrade? And you actually haven't told Mrs. Hudson yet either."

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, now you have. Are you going to tell them?"

"Liz can tell them."

"Sherlock..."

"She's better at that sort of thing."

"You and I both know that she won't do it. You have to tell then yourself."

"She might."

"But I won't."

"You won't tell Lestrade? I wasn't expecting you to."

"No. I won't let you make Liz do your work for you. You have to tell them yourself."

"Then I won't tell them."

"Sherlock! Stop being so stubborn! You love Mrs. Hudson, of course you will tell her eventually. But you have to tell Greg, Sherlock. You have to. And you can't make Liz tell them for you. She already told John for you."

"She told me about you."

"No she didn't. I told you by showing up."

"She invited you."

"Because I told her that I missed you."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek.

"For what?"

"Missing me."

"Did you miss me?"

"Every minute of every day."

She smiled and kissed him. She walked over and sat at her desk, opening her laptop to research wedding plans. "You're still going to tell them, Sherlock." She demanded, not looking up from her computer.

"Maybe." He said and lay down with his eyes closed.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim had managed to stuff all his important belongings in a large duffel. Before he could leave, he had one more person he had to say goodbye to. He knocked on the door of 221B.

John heard the knock and sighed; he started down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hello John." Jim greeted him before John could say something.

"Jim. Here to finally kill me?"

"No, I'm here to say goodbye." He gestured to the duffel in his hand.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Somewhere."

"Good for you." John didn't really know what to say. He didn't understand why Jim had come to say goodbye to _him_.

Jim knew what John was thinking. "I came here because, despite our differences, we are still the same."

"The same? How are we the same?"

"We loved a girl who was never really ours. We tried to make things right even though we originally thought we weren't to blame. And we are obsessed with the same man."

John nodded. "I suppose. Does she know you're leaving?"

He nodded. "It was her idea."

"Oh. Good luck, wherever you're going."

Jim smiled awkwardly and stuck out his hand. John shook it and returned the awkward smile. Jim nodded and started to turn and leave.

"Jim," John called. "Thank you."

He turned back around. "For what?"

"Keeping Sherlock busy. Keeping him from dying of boredom."

Jim chuckled. "I always love a great game." He hopped into the nearest cab."

* * *

Sebastian stayed in bed for half the day until his headache went away. After he got up, he went to the store so he could get supplies for dinner tonight. He got the ingredients for Elizabeth's favorite dish, vanilla scented candles, and a bunch of rose petals.

The sound of the key in the lock came right at six as she's said. She entered the flat and saw a walkway with lit candle guidelines and rose petals spread strategically down the middle. The smell of vanilla and her favorite dish filled the air. It was a strange mix but surprisingly lovely. She followed the path and was lead to the living room. All the furniture had been moved out and a single table had been set in the middle.

"Does this live up to your standards?" Sebastian walked in from the kitchen and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it." She grinned.

"Good. I hope you like lasagna." He smiled as he brought two plates of it and placed it on the table.

"Love it." She took a seat at the table.

He poured her a glass of wine and then himself. He picked it up and looked into her eyes. "To us." He smiled.

She smiled back, her glass in her hand. "To us," and took a sip.

He set his glass down. "So, how was your day?"

She smiled. "Good. I got the job."

"Oh? So you're just working in Scotland Yard? What? As an office person?"

"Detective. Though I probably won't last long when Sherlock comes back from the dead."

"Oh, I think you'll do fine. Weren't you originally applying as just an office clerk?"

"Yeah, but I guess Lestrade thought differently."

He smiled as he finished chewing a piece of lasagna. "Did he make you do some sort of test?"

She nodded. "I had to solve some old cases. But they were simple."

"Simple? I assume they were already solved. By your brother?"

"One of them was. But I was only given what he was."

He smiled. "Did you solve it before him?"

She nodded. "By ten hours."

He placed his hand on hers. "I am so proud of you." Sebastian watched as Elizabeth finished her last bit of wine. "So, dessert?"

"What is it?" She hid her smile. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray of melted chocolate and various fruits. She stared in awe. "I love you."

He chuckled. "Just because of some strawberries dipped in chocolate?"

"Yup." She grinned.

"Ouch." He put a hand to his chest. "I thought it was because of my charming personality."

"Um... No. It's the strawberries. Duh." She said as she laughed. He chuckled again as he dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and fed her. She smiled as she chewed. "Mm." Suddenly, she felt a buzz in her pocket. She jumped a little and took out her phone.

_Why did you tell him to leave?_

_JW_

_I'm a little busy John._

_EH_

_I know we haven't talked since you renounced me but, I need to know why. I don't know why I need to know, but I do._

_JW_

_Can I talk to you tomorrow?_

_EH_

_Nope. I'm already here._

_JW_

As Sebastian smiled and kissed her, someone knocked on the door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. John wants to talk." She opened the door a crack to block the candles and everything lining the hallway.

"Can I come in?" John asked without saying hello.

"No," she said.

John frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I said so. What do you want?" She asked, trying not to sound mean.

"I already told you. I just want to know why. Did you say it in a mean way?"

"No. I'm not mean."

"Then why did he leave?"

"I just thought it'd be good for him. To go somewhere and start something new. I didn't want him away just because I don't love him."

"Will you still keep in touch with him?"

"If he wants to." She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

John lowered his voice. "What about with me?"

"Sure. I mean we live in the same city, only a few blocks away."

He lifted the ends of his mouth into a small smile. "Good. I'm sorry for interrupting your romantic evening." She gave him a questioning look. "The smell of vanilla hit me as soon as you opened the door." He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thought. "I don't know why I just really wanted to find out. And I was out for a walk so I thought I'd ask in person."

She just nodded. "I'll see you later John." He nodded back and turned to leave.

"What did he want?" Sebastian asked as he was cleaning up.

"He wanted to know why I told Jim to leave." She leaned on the doorframe. Sebastian nodded. He started to bring the tray of fruits and melted chocolate into the kitchen. "Hey hey hey." She snatched a strawberry from the tray.

"What?"

"You're taking it away..."

"Well, I can see why Lestrade hired you." Sarcasm was obvious in his tone.

She smiled. "Hey." She put an arm around his neck and fed him the strawberry.

He bit into it and kissed her. "So, what now?"

She smiled. "I don't know."

He set down the tray and put one arm around her waist. He took his other arm and put it behind her knees to lift her up like a bride. "I've an idea." He started for the bedroom.

"Sebastian." She didn't object.

"Elizabeth." He whispered her name as he walked up the stairs, his love still in his arms. She looked up into his eyes, a twinkle in hers as she smiled. "I love you." He whispered as he laid her down on their bed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Molly!" Lestrade pounded on her door the next morning.

She opened the door. "Lestrade?"

"Where is that _son of a bitch_?" He shouted, shoving his way past her into the flat.

"What?!" She followed him.

"Your boyfriend! Oh, sorry, I mean fiancé!" He yelled at her. "He texted me saying, 'I'm alive. Sorry for the inconvenience.'" He pulled out his phone and showed her.

"Oh."

Sherlock came out of the kitchen when he heard the yelling. "Ah, Lestrade. I hear you hired my sister." Lestrade turned to Sherlock with a crazy look on his face. He squared up and punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. He pulled back fast, shaking his fist quickly to numb the pain. Sherlock got up slowly. "Hello to you too."

"You bloody arse! The things you made me go through! I almost lost my job!"

"I apologize."

Lestrade stared at him for a while. He then winded up for another punch but Molly grabbed his arm. "Greg!" She shouted. "Enough!"

"I really am sorry Lestrade," Sherlock said, massaging his jaw.

"You texted him?" Molly finally acknowledged this vital piece information. "What did I tell you?"

"Molly I... I'm sorry."

"Just because you are the _great_ Sherlock Holmes doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to what I have to say!" She shouted at him, standing her ground. Greg looked back and forth between the two of them, surprised at Molly's new found confidence.

"I told him! That's what you said to do! So I did! Molly. Please." Lestrade was surprised by the new Sherlock. He was begging. Sherlock Holmes was _begging_.

"That's not what I meant. I meant in person, Sherlock! You better not have texted Mrs. Hudson!" She warned.

"She doesn't even have a phone, Molly."

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lestrade asked, hurt.

"I didn't want to make things more complicated until I sorted some things out."

"Why didn't you include me in your little plan? I nearly _lost_ my job, Sherlock!"

"I only included Molly! Mycroft found out because he's Mycroft, Liz knew because she's my sister. Moriarty knew because he planned it and John found out just last week."

Lestrade rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you owe me. You owe me the world and back." Greg said before walking towards the door. "Bye Molly. Sorry if I bothered you. And congrats."

"Uh, thanks," Molly said as she closed the door behind him.

"Why is it so important to you that I tell everyone personally? I might as well tell the press. It would be much faster." Sherlock plopped down on the couch.

"You don't get it do you. Everyone thought you were dead. Your friends, they were so upset. You can't just let it out on the press for the people close to you to find out. Tell them then the press."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "That's such a waste of time."

"Sherlock... It's nice gesture."

"It's tedious."

"I don't care; it's the right thing to do."

"But I'd much rather do this." He smiled and strode over to her, grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her.

She pulled away after a moment. "Go tell Mrs. Hudson."

He groaned and slouched over like a child. "Fine." He grabbed his coat and scarf and headed for the door. Sherlock walked over to 221B and knocked on the door.

* * *

"I've got it, Mrs. Hudson!" John shouted before opening the door to find his old friend. "Sherlock, it's, uh, been a while." John mumbled. Despite their reconciliation, John hadn't completely forgiven Sherlock for what he did.

Sherlock nodded. "John. I'm here to see Mrs. Hudson."

"Oh." John was hurt by this. "Alright, well, you know where she is." He let him in.

"I might come up after." Sherlock headed to find Mrs. Hudson.

John nodded. "Tea?" He asked.

"Sure. Mrs. Hudson?"

"John? Is that you?" Mrs. Hudson asked from 221A before opening the door. She spotted Sherlock and did a double take. "Sherlock?"

"Hello Mrs. Hudson."

She stared at him for a couple seconds, not believing what she was seeing. She even poked his chest with her index finger to make sure he was real. After coming to the conclusion that he was, she rolled up the newspaper in her hand and began to whack him with it. "How dare you! I thought you were dead!" She kept hitting him, despite his pleads for her to stop.

"He might _actually_ be dead this time if you keep hitting him." John said coming up behind them.

She ignored John and kept hitting him. "You're awful man! None of us deserved that! Poor Molly was so upset, she moved away!" Mrs. Hudson shouted at him.

"Molly was with me." Sherlock said it as calmly as possible.

She stopped hitting him for a second to examine his face. She then started again. "You involved her in your bloody problem! You put her through all that? Sherlock!" She hit him even harder.

"Mrs. Hudson. Please, I came to give you a wedding invitation."

She stopped. "A wedding invitation?" A look a realization passed over her face. "Oh Sherlock! You finally did it! Oh I'm so happy for you!" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

She patted his back. "Well then, where is she? I want to congratulate her as well." She smiled as she moved past him looking for her.

"She's still at home. We can come around tomorrow if you would like."

Mrs. Hudson shook her head. "I'm not busy today. I want to see her. I missed her dearly."

"Well, I suppose we could go over or meet her for coffee."

"What's wrong with coming here? I am an old lady, you know?"

Sherlock sent a text to Molly:

_Mrs. Hudson wants to see you._

_SH _

_I'll be there in 10 minutes._

_MH_

Molly got there in 10 minutes like she said. She knocked on the door and John opened it. "Hello Molly. I thought you were dead." He hugged her.

She hugged him back. "So did a lot of people." She looked at Sherlock as she said so.

"Molly!" Mrs. Hudson ran up to her and placed both hands on her cheeks. "What has Sherlock done to you? Dragging you into his problems."

Molly smiled. "Hello Mrs. Hudson. I wanted to be dragged along."

She smiled and reached for her left hand. "That is beautiful."

Molly smiled. "Thank you. It was Mrs. Holmes'."

Mrs. Hudson ushered her up the stairs to 221B where the tea was boiled. John and Sherlock followed. They all sat down in the living room and sipped their tea. Mrs. Hudson examined Molly. "Molly, you have a certain glow to you. I suppose it's that ring."

Molly hesitated. "Well... Uh." She looked at Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson looked between the two of them, confused. They seemed to pass a look between them. "I'm pregnant." Molly said.

Mrs. Hudson's face brightened instantly. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" She ran over and hugged Molly.

John's face was set in a look of confusion. "Pregnant?"

Sherlock turned to John. "It's when-"

"Oh, god! I know how a baby is made, Sherlock. I'm just shocked that you do."

"Why would you be shocked?"

"You're just... Well, you're Sherlock Holmes. Everyone thinks of you as asexual." John shrugged as he sipped his tea.

"Huh." Sherlock said. "Why would they even think about me besides being a detective?"

"Some girls were rather fond of you and your hat, Sherlock."

Molly squeaked. Sherlock didn't see the humour in it. "That hat makes no sense."

"I quite like it." Molly smiled as she took a bite of a biscuit Mrs. Hudson set out.

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Sherlock said as he broke a biscuit in half and let the crumbs falls on the floor.

"I like it." Molly mumbled quietly.

He smiled at her. "Then you can do the honour of burning it."

She giggled. "Maybe it will be a ritual at our wedding."


	18. Chapter 18

The wedding turned out to be larger than they expected. After Lestrade found out about Sherlock not being dead he told several others and they all showed up, plus those already on the list. The DJ played music and people danced, there was food and drinks and everyone was alive.

"I love you." Molly whispered in his ear as they shared their first dance as Mr. and Dr. Holmes.

"I love _you_." Sherlock replied. "I love you to the end of the universe and beyond."

Soon, other guests began to come on to the dance floor as well. John danced with Mrs. Hudson, Elizabeth with Sebastian, and Mycroft with Violet. Suddenly, Molly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw someone she hadn't seen for years. The woman she saw dead on a slab. The woman her husband only recognized by her body. The _Woman_.

She looked at Sherlock. "Let's have dinner." She said, smiling.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You weren't invited, Woman."

"Sorry to crash the party."

Sherlock kissed Molly's cheek. "Let me handle this."

"No," Molly said. "I'm your wife. We do things together."

"Oh, how sweet. However, I need to talk to Mr. Holmes. _Alone_." Molly crossed her arms. "Fine." Irene stuck up her nose. "Jim is back. And not just in the country."

"What are you talking about? He moved away. Liz told him to. He said goodbye and everything." Molly was confused.

"Yes, he did. To think about things. And to return to his old ways." Irene nearly shouted over the music.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Why do people do what they do, Dr. Holmes? Because they're bored."

"Oh, that sounds weird to hear." She smiled at Irene calling her _Dr. Holmes. _"But, I thought he only did it to get Liz."

"It got under his skin."

Molly looked over at Liz who was laughing as Sebastian spun her around. "I hope he doesn't take anything out on her..."

Irene shrugged. "She won't be the only one." She looked at the newlyweds.

"I'd rather he bothered us than her. She's still young. Though she'd hate me to say it."

"Look at the great Sherlock Holmes, caring for other people." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Irene. You're leaving, right?" Sherlock said it as more of a fact than a question.

"I'll let you celebrate. I just wanted to warn you. I can't stay. I'm dead, remember?" She winked at them before walking away, out of their sight.

"Why'd she have to come and ruin things?" Sherlock said, looking in Irene's direction.

"She didn't ruin things, Sherlock. She was just helping us." She twirled herself around holding Sherlock's hand. She wasn't about to let that woman ruin her wedding night. He couldn't hold his frown very long; soon he was grinning like a schoolboy and twirling her about.

* * *

"Look at them." Elizabeth smiled. "They are so happy. And she looks beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Sebastian whispered in her ear as they danced to the music.

"Oh. I don't know. She's just got this aura about her that's just... It's mesmerizing." She watched as Molly laughed at Sherlock's failed attempts at dancing.

Sebastian put a finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "You have that too, Elizabeth. You really do. And that fact that you don't know it, that you don't know it's there, it makes you even more beautiful than you already are." He leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed him back but pulled away after a moment, smiling. "We're at Sherlock Holmes' wedding. Who would have thought _that'd_ ever happen?"

"You didn't even know him a couple years ago." He chuckled.

"Whatever." She laughed. "My point still stands. I didn't think he'd ever get married."

"I knew." Sebastian smiled.

"How did you know?"

"When I was sent to kill her." Sebastian kissed Elizabeth's knuckles. "I knew the moment I saw her face. That's why I didn't kill her."

"Oh. That was sweet of you." Elizabeth smiled.

He shrugged it off. "I think I sped up the process. If I hadn't shot her, Sherlock would have taken _years_ to realize _how much_ he loves her."

"You did him a big favour." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "It's my job."

"Thank you." She realized they'd stopped dancing a while ago. Sebastian gestured his head towards the happy couple. Elizabeth nodded. They ran over to them and Sebastian took Molly away to dance and Elizabeth did the same with Sherlock.

"Why'd you take me away from my wife?" Sherlock asked, swaying to the music with his sister.

"You can't spend every waking minute with her Sherlock. You can't forget about me." She smiled.

"How could I forget about you?" Sherlock was a different man now. Marriage? No. It was Molly who changed him.

"You two look so happy."

Sherlock looked back at Molly who was laughing at something Sebastian said. "I _am_ happy. Very happy. Didn't really know what happy felt like until now."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad. Everyone should know what happy feels like." Liz looked Molly. "She really is wonderful."

He nodded and smiled. "So, what is your relationship with Moran? Are you and he finally shagging?" Sherlock asked with a laugh.

"Sherlock."

"What? It's a simple question that I deserve the answer to. It is my _special_ night."

"I don't care. It's personal, private information that I don't need to share with anyone."

"Well, of course you don't _need_ to share it. I already know. I was just giving you the opportunity to tell me yourself." He smiled innocently. She pouted. He chuckled and kept dancing, keeping a happy mood.

She smiled. "I love looking over and seeing you two together. You're so happy and in love."

"I'm glad you're in love as well." He smiled. "He seems good for you. Certainly better than Moria—" Then Sherlock spotted him. Irene was right. There was Moriarty standing with a gun pointed at Elizabeth's back. Moriarty pulled the trigger and Sherlock pushed Elizabeth out of the way.

Elizabeth stumbled back. All eyes turned to face them, the music stopped. No one said a word; they all just stared at the three of them and the gun in Jim Moriarty's hand.

"Wow, Sherlock! At least you know how to save someone without getting yourself hurt." He pointed to Elizabeth with his gun. "See Lizzie? You simply just push them out of the way, and don't jump in front of them."

"Why are you here?" She said ignoring his last comment.

"I wanted to congratulate the blushing bride and groom."

"You weren't invited Moriarty." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, actually, I was." He pulled out the familiar invitation. "Thank you, Molly."

Sherlock looked at Molly. "We didn't invite him."

"I did." She mumbled with a hint of guilt in her voice. "I felt bad."

Moriarty laughed. "Oh Sherlock, will you ever learn?"

"Learn what? I know everything I need to know."

Jim shook his head sadly. "Something tells me you didn't just come to congratulate us. Perhaps it's the fact you tried killing my sister." Mycroft said as he walked up to the three of them.

"I just wanted to get everyone's attention." He grinned evilly as he walked slowly towards the happy couple.

"What if you had killed her?" Sherlock said.

"I knew I wouldn't. I'm smart, remember?" He pointed to his temple.

"What do you want Jim?" Sherlock said, bored.

"Oh, I think you know. You're the _great_ Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm not that great," Sherlock said. "And neither are you."

"Ouch." He put a hand to his chest and opened his mouth. "I like to think I am. And don't sell yourself so short."

"Everyone has some kind of greatness. It's just those who choose to show it that appear great."

"Well then, I'm great then, aren't I?" He gestured to himself dressed nicely in a suit.

"Jim. You're welcome to stay, just don't make a scene." Sherlock said calmly.

Jim shrugged. "I always like a good party." He took his gum out of his mouth and dropped it in Sherlock's hand. He turned to the DJ. "Well? Play some music!"

The DJ hesitated before playing some music. Jim started dancing ridiculously. He grabbed Molly's hand and began to dance with her. "Thanks for the invite." He smiled. Molly couldn't tell if it was genuine. "How far along are you now?" He asked, twirling her around.

"Nearly nine months."

"Have you felt it kick yet?"

"Yup." She smiled.

Sherlock tapped on Molly's shoulder. He looked at Jim. "May I have my wife back now?" He asked with a hint of jealousy.

Jim sighed. "Yes, I suppose." He spun her around and handed her off to Sherlock.

"Elizabeth might dance with you. Who knows what's going on in her mind?" Sherlock nodded to his sister. She was over by the dessert table eating a strawberry.

Jim looked over at her. "Hm."

He strode over to her and tapped on her mother's shoulder who was seated beside her. "Hello, Mrs. Holmes. May I have the honor of dancing with your daughter?"

"That's for my daughter to decide." Violet said. Liz looked up at Jim.

He smiled a genuine smile. "Well?"

"Alright." She stood and walked onto the dance floor with him.

He stretched out their arms and spun her into his arms. "How have you been?"

"Uh, good. How about you?" She let him lead. She could sense Sebastian watching them.

"Lonely. Bored." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

"Why? Why are you sorry?"

"Because no one should be lonely." She looked up at him. "Not even you."

He smiled. "Well, that's the life of a criminal consultant. Especially having lost my best employee to my ex." He nodded over towards Sebastian who was staring them down.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "What can I do?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Same old Liz. Caring for people you shouldn't care about."

"I don't see why I shouldn't care about people. What can I do to help? Please."

He shrugged. "Nothing. Leaving has given me a lot to think about. And I've come to a decision."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded and checked his watch. "And it's about to happen."

She looked confused. "What is? You are _not_ going to ruin their wedding."

"No. Not at all. It has nothing to do with the wedding." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Do give my regards to the happy couple. And my former employee." He began to walk away.

"Wait, Jim. Where are you going?" She started to follow him.

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled as he walked out of sight just like Irene had. She stood watching Jim walk out.

Jim pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial button. "Get it done."

The voice on the other end said, "Yes sir."


	19. Chapter 19

Greg was having a great time at Sherlock and Molly's wedding with his wife. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He checked the caller ID. _Sally Donovan_. He answered. "What is it Donovan? Tonight is my night off." He groaned as he walked towards the open bar to get away from the volume of the music.

"Someone hacked into the system and put an extra zero on the end of every number. I have no idea how they did it, but things are messed."

"Messed up? Just take the zero off of everything!" Lestrade screamed into the phone.

"I don't know how Lestrade! I'm sorry for interrupting you, but do you think I'd call you if everything was going to be fine?"

"Fine." He checked his watch. "I'm on my way." He kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered his apologies in her ear. He started to walk out when Sherlock stopped him.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"It's Jim."

Sherlock's face grew dark. "Let's go."

Lestrade grabbed Sherlock's shoulder. "No. Sherlock, you've just gotten married. You can't run off now. I'm sure Molly won't appreciate you running away from her on your wedding night."

"I can't let you deal with Moriarty alone. I mean, let's face it, who else here is even _close_ to being able to help you if not me." Sherlock said, starting towards the door.

"Sherlock, I've got all of Scotland Yard with me. I'm not alone. And you can't just leave your wife!" He called after him.

He stopped and turned. "At least talk to Liz. She might understand a bit better."

Lestrade nodded. "Alright." He quickly walked over to Liz. "I need you."

"Need me? For what?" She pulled away from Sebastian's arms.

"Jim. He's hacked the system."

She swore. "Okay." She handed her drink to Sebastian. "I have to go. I'll text you later." And she followed Lestrade.

"Be safe!" Sebastian called after her.

She gave him a thumbs up before leaving. They grabbed a cab and hurried to Scotland Yard where Sally waited, pacing back and forth.

"Seriously? You brought _her_?"

"Oh, thank you _so_ much for the enthusiasm." Elizabeth's voice was thick with sarcasm. "Hello Sally." She said warmly and friendly.

Sally scrunched her face. "Hello Freak 2.0"

"So what's going on?" Lestrade said. "It isn't really a great time."

"Oh? Why are you two all dressed up? Is this how you got hired?" She pointed her finger at the two of them.

"We were at a wedding, okay? It's unimportant." Liz went over to a computer.

"A wedding?"

"A wedding Sally. Simple as that." She started typing.

"Now, what are we dealing with here?" Lestrade asked, trying to change the subject.

"Can't even log on, passwords don't work. They probably just wanted to mess with us." She bit her lip.

"This isn't our division, Donovan. Technical staff can deal with this."

"Lestrade," Liz said. "This affects the entire Scotland Yard. Nothing is working. We can't just leave with everything like this. We have to figure it out."

Lestrade whined. "We can't do anything about it!"

"We can try! We can't just sit around and celebrate their happiness when there's work to do."

"Whose happiness are you even talking about? Mycroft?"

"Sherlock and Molly's."

"What are you talking about? He's dead. And she moved away."

"No and no. He's a psychotic genius and she's in love with him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She shouted. "Sherlock Holmes is dead! He was a fake! And Molly was an idiot!"

"My brother isn't a fake, and Molly is the sweetest person alive."

"How then? How did he do it because God knows he is not _that_ clever!"

"Jim helped, and Molly and Mycroft, but I don't know how he did it."

"Jim? Jim Moriarty? He's not real. It was just Richard Brook who was hired by your idiot brother!"

"No, Sally, Jim is real, Sherlock is alive, and Molly is his new wife." Elizabeth shook her head.

"And we are pretty sure Jim was the one behind this." Lestrade pointed to the computer.

Sally threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Anderson isn't going to be happy about this."

"Is Anderson _ever_ happy?"

Lestrade chuckled but quickly got focused again. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. It's not my field."

"Well, you certainly aren't your brother, genius." Sally rolled her eyes.

She smiled. "I try not to be."

Lestrade dug out his phone. "Who are you texting?" Sally asked.

"The one man who might be able to figure this out."

"Oh no." Liz said. "You are _not_ ruining his night."

_Sherlock, you don't need to come. We just need you to help us with something._

_GL_

"It's not ruining his night. He loves this stuff."

"He loves Molly too. We can do this without him."

"How?! What are we going to do?" He shouted at Liz.

She moved over to the computer. "It's likely he's just done something simple to mess with us. So think simple."

"Why don't we get Anderson here then?" Lestrade joked.

She laughed a little. "Simple like... Adding a zero to every number."

"Then why don't we just take off every zero?"

"How would you go about doing that?"

"I don't know! I'm not a technical genius!"

She typed into the password box trying different things. "Aha!"

"What?"

"I was right. Extra zero on everything." She'd managed to log onto a computer.

"And that's it? There's got to be something more."

"Everything else appears unaffected."

"He's trying to distract us." Sally stated.

"Obviously. Knowing we'd come here which would leave some people alone."

"_Sherlock_." Lestrade muttered quickly before heading back to his car.

Elizabeth sent a text to Sebastian.

_Has everything gone into utter chaos without me?_

_EH_

_You better hurry, Lizzie dear. Your boyfriend may not make it._

_JM_

Elizabeth swore and hurried out, kicking off her heels and running barefoot.

"Elizabeth! Here!" Lestrade opened his car door for her.

She hopped in. "He has Sebastian."

"Where?"

"I don't know." She pulled out her phone and sent another text.

_Where are you?_

_EH_

_Oh, where else? Just think about it, Liz. Think hard until you get dizzy. I'm sure you'll figure it out. _

_JM_

"Where do people get dizzy?"

"I don't know. Everywhere?" Lestrade said as he drove through the streets of London looking for any clues.

"I thought you were-never mind. There aren't any carousels around here, are there?"

"Hmm. Good idea. Not that I can think of though. How about the London Eye?"

"Oh. Duh."

Lestrade drove as fast as he could towards the famous London attraction. "Where is he?" He asked as they arrived.

She ignored him and got out, looking around for any sign of them. There was none. She looked up at each individual cab. Lestrade heard a knock on his window. It was Jim with a gun pressed to Sebastian's head. Elizabeth turned and stifled a scream. "Jim!"

"Hello Lizzie dear. I truly miss this. We often have good adventures together."

"Put the gun away." Her voice shook a little and she took a few steps towards them.

"Oh, you and I both know I can't do that." He smiled and he dug the gun into Sebastian's temple.

"Don't. Please." There was a slight beg in her tone.

"And why not? Do you love him?"

"Yes." She took a couple more steps closer.

"Hm. Boring. Give me a better reason."

"Jim!" She screamed at him. "Put the gun away right now, this is childish!"

"But I don't wanna!" Jim stomped about, purposely acting liking a child.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Entertainment. I tried America but they are really stupid over there." He shrugged. "And I couldn't quite get the hang of knitting."

"Knitting? Wow, you _must_ have been bored. I'm sorry."

Lestrade stood there with his gun in his hand. He pointed it at Jim. "Put the gun down, Moriarty."

Jim laughed. "Oh how cute." He laughed again. "Look Lizzie, your friend thinks he's in charge."

Elizabeth glanced at Lestrade. "You know he doesn't care, right?"

"It's my job to keep the people of London safe. I don't care what you care about." He kept the gun pointed at Jim.

Sebastian was quiet, he didn't move but he kept his eyes on Elizabeth. She looked at him, then at Jim. "What do you want?"

"What have I always wanted?" Jim shrugged.

"You tell me."

Jim shook his head. "Come on, Liz. Don't bore me. We all know what happens when I get bored. You're a detective, yes? Show Lestrade that he made the right decision."

"Sometimes your wants change but the one I know is most consistent is me."

He shrugged. "Yes. You're right. But you are missing something."

"You want no one else to be able to have me."

"Not exactly. I just want you to feel the pain I felt. At least for a day." He pointed the gun at Sebastian's shoulder and pulled the trigger. Sebastian cried in pain.

She cried out and ran to Sebastian. She looked at Jim and screamed, "You idiot! If you want me, take me! Leave Sebastian alone!" There were tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't want you back. I've gotten over all that. I just want you to feel pain." He grinned. "He's fine. You'll just have to hang out it a hospital for a little while." He patted his back. "Thanks for playing along bud."

Sebastian smiled a little. "No problem." He clutched his shoulder in pain.

"You're insane," she spat at Jim.

"Hey." He put his hands up in innocence. "Your boyfriend is the crazy one. He gave me permission to shoot him."

She smiled at Sebastian and said sweetly. "You're an idiot. Let's get you to a hospital."

"I think you should feel the pain you made both of them feel, if not a lot of other people." Lestrade shot Jim's shoulder. Jim cried out in pain as he mimicked Sebastian and clutched his shoulder. "I'd shoot you in the stomach too like what you made Sebastian do to Molly but I don't want to kill you right away."

Liz looked back at Jim as she walked away with Sebastian, she had a very slight sympathetic look on her face but she turned away. "Did he just shoot him?" Sebastian asked without turning around.

"Yes." She didn't turn back.

"Shouldn't we give him a ride?" Sebastian asked with guilt in his voice. He didn't know why. He just felt bad for the lonely, deranged man.

"Sebastian _we_ don't even have a ride." She realized Lestrade would probably be able to drive them or she could call an ambulance.

"Oh. Right. Call Lestrade over."

"Lestrade!" She called back to him. "Question."

"What?" He called back as he eased the gun out of Jim's hand.

"You wanna throw him in the back and drive them over to St. Bart's?"

"I feel like we should leave the bastard here to die."

Her voice got serious. "We are _not_ letting _anyone_ die."

"Geez. What kind of policeman are you?" Jim managed to spew out that entire sentence. Even after getting shot in the shoulder, he still has the patience to be ridiculously cocky.

Lestrade and Elizabeth managed to get Jim into the back of his car and Sebastian in the front, Liz slid into the back seat with Jim to try to avoid anything. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Mycroft.

_Jim shot Sebastian, Lestrade shot Jim. We're going to St. Bart's. Everyone's fine._

_EH_

_How is everyone fine? Two people were shot. We need to teach you the definition of fine, Beth._

_MH_

_No one's dead. We're all breathing. Seems fine to me._

_EH_

_We are all on our way._

_MH_

_No. Don't worry about anything. Don't ruin their night._

_EH_

_It won't ruin our night, Liz. We are done with the celebration._

_SH_

_Just like that?_

_EH_

_Yes? I can't dance all night, Liz. You know me. And Molly is fine with it. She's informed me that her feet were hurting from the heels and if she danced any longer, the baby might come early._

_SH_

_Oh._

_EH_

* * *

It was several hours later when Sebastian and Jim were both under heavy pain medication and asleep in their respective rooms with bandages around their shoulders. Liz was asleep in the chair beside Sebastian's bed.

"Knock knock." Molly entered Sebastian's room, holding her belly. She was still in her wedding dress.

Elizabeth started. "Oh. Hi."

"How is he?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"Asleep. Under a lot of drugs. Doctor said he'd be fine."

"And Jim?" Molly carefully sat down in the other chair in the room.

"The bullet tore the muscle in his shoulder. He might lose power in that arm. He won't be able to go in for surgery until the morning."

"Hm. And Greg shot him? Boy, is he going to be in trouble." Molly giggled but stopped realizing it was a little rude.

"He didn't seem too sorry."

Molly smiled. "I bet. How are you?" Molly reached for Elizabeth's hand.

She brushed her worry aside. "What about you?"

Molly smiled at Liz's care for her. "I asked you first."

"Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you, Elizabeth. You are like the little sister I never had." She smiled.

"We ruined your wedding."

"No you didn't. Not at all. If anything, Jim did."

"Oh well. I'm still sorry. You should be home with Sherlock."

"Nah. He's trying to figure out something. I don't know. I thought it'd be best to leave him alone."

"On your wedding night?! He clearly has no idea."

"No idea?"

"It's your wedding night. You're supposed to go home or to a hotel and spend time together! Not go off in separate directions."

Molly smiled. "I suppose. I will go home to him soon. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Don't worry about me. Really."

Molly smiled but felt a sudden discomfort in near her abdomen. Then she felt a strange wetness underneath her. "Did I sit in a bed pan or something?" She looked down at her legs.

"Uh... I think I'll get a doctor." Liz stood and went out into the hall, looking for a doctor or nurse or someone. "Excuse me?" She found a nurse a little ways down the hall.

"Yes?" The nurse turned to face her. "Is there a problem?"

"I think my friend just went into labour."

"What?" The nurse panicked a little but kept calm. She looked quite young and most likely new to this job. "Where is she?"

"Just in here," Liz pointed back into the room, staying completely calm.

Molly was trying to stand up. The nurse hurried over to her. She managed to grab a wheelchair on the way. Elizabeth followed behind them and pulled out her phone to text Sherlock.

_Get over here now._

_EH_

_I'm busy._

_SH_

_Not anymore. Get over here._

_EH_

_Why? What is so important?_

_SH_

_You're about to be a father, now come._

_EH_

Sherlock read the last message and sprinted out of 221B. John and Sherlock had made up and he had moved back in with John. And Molly joined them as well, of course. "Where are you going?" John called from the top of the stairs as Sherlock nearly tripped down them.

"Molly's in labour!" He shouted before disappearing out the door. Sherlock hurried into Molly's room and took her hand. He didn't leave her side.

It was a boy. Sherlock and Molly Holmes had a son. It was 4:47am the day after they were married. Sherlock sat on the bed beside Molly and they smiled down at their son.

"I love him." Molly smiled down at her son in her husband's arms as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"I love you." Sherlock smiled as he kissed the top of Molly's head. "I love you so much and I will never let either of you out of my sight."


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian started to wake up just as Elizabeth entered his room. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi," she smiled at him and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. It was ten to five in the morning. She hadn't slept since this time the day before, plus the little half hour nap she'd had. She hid it well.

"What time is it?" He looked around trying to find a clock in the room.

"5am." She took his hand.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, still drowsy.

"Molly just had her baby."

"Really? Wow. Big night for everyone then."

"Mhm. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. What about Jim?"

"He'll be here for a while."

"I can't believe Greg shot him."

"Yeah. Well, he can be an idiot. Did you actually say Jim could shoot you?"

Sebastian nodded. "I was a little drunk."

"Well," she brushed his hair aside gently and smiled. "You _are_ an idiot."

"Hey, I felt bad for the guy. He just seemed so, bored? I don't know. He took me in when I had nowhere to go, Liz. He's not that bad."

"I know. I dated him for several years. But shooting you? What's the point?"

He shrugged but winced in pain. "Why don't you ask him?"

She frowned at his pain. "How can I help?"

"You can't. You can just be here, with me." Sebastian smiled. "What's its name? Their baby?"

She smiled back at him. "Charles Hamish Holmes."

"Isn't that John's middle name?"

She nodded and looked at him. "Sebastian." She kissed his cheek.

"Hmm?" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

He opened his eyes. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to pop the big question?"

"That's sexist."

He chuckled. "No, it's traditional." He reached for her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"So ask me."

"I think you asked first though." He smiled. "Yes." She grinned and kissed him.

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian looked up at the nurse. "Sorry to disturb you, I'm looking for Elizabeth Holmes."

Liz sat up. "That's me. Is everything alright?"

"You were the one that brought Jim Moriarty here, yes?"

"Yes, is he alright?"

"He's asked us for a very serious favor." The nurse looked over at Sebastian and frowned. "Could I talk to you outside?"

Elizabeth glanced at Sebastian and squeezed his hand before following the nurse out into the hall.

"Your boyfriend?" The nurse smiled.

"Fiancé," Elizabeth smiled.

"That's sweet." The nurse got focused again. "And your friend, Mr. Moriarty, he's in critical condition."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he was shot, it wasn't just a flesh wound. He is in a lot of pain but he will make it through. However, he has asked us to, well, euthanize him."

"What? No. He can't." She was struck with a moment of panic.

"He says he's in a lot of pain. He has the right to ask."

"Let me see him." The nurse nodded and pointed her towards his room. Elizabeth hurried to his room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in." He said weakly.

She pushed the door open and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. "Hi," she said, her voice quiet.

"Hi." He said with a wince.

"Are you okay?" She moved towards the bed and sat on the edge beside him.

"No. Not really." He looked up at her. "I'm in a lot of pain, Liz. A lot."

"I'm sorry," she said, regret and genuine apology and worry filling her voice. "I'm really, really sorry. But you'll get better and then—"

"No. I can't wait. This," He gestured to his body. "It's giving up. I have to go."

"But you can't." There were tears in her eyes as she took his hand.

"I'm done here, Liz, in this world. There's nothing left for me. Sherlock's off and married, can't play games anymore. And well, I don't have you. And frankly, it's not worth living if I don't." He whispered carefully, trying not to hurt himself by moving too much. "All of this, Liz, all the things I've done, I've done because I love you."

The tears started falling then. "But you can't." She shook her head. "You can... You can live with us. Have Christmas dinner together. Please. Don't... Don't die."

Jim shut his eyes tightly. "I can't. I just I can't. It's too painful."

"But... You'll get better. Soon. It'll stop hurting." She found herself holding his hand very tightly.

He scrunched his face together. "You know I hate waiting, Liz."

"Just a few more days. Then you can come live with us."

He shook his head. "I don't want that."

"But you have to."

"I don't _have_ to."

"You do. You do. You can't die. You can't."

Jim smiled. "Tell the nurse. I'm going, Liz. I have to. There's nothing left for me in this world. It's all boring now."

"No," she said through the tears. She lay her head down next to his. "I'm not going to let you."

Jim winced in pain again. "You have to, Liz. You have to."

She shook her head. "I can't. I won't."

"You have to, Liz." He reached for her face slowly. He caressed her cheek. "Please."

She looked at him; her cheeks were wet with tears. "Jim..."

"Please. After everything we've been through, after everything I've done to be with you, this is just one thing I ask of you."

"Let me at least tell Sherlock, Sebastian. Molly. Let them say goodbye." Jim nodded as he shut his eyes. "Molly had her baby."

Jim shook his head. "You can't tell them, then. I've done so much to ruin their lives. I can't ruin their celebration of life with my death."

She nodded. "You're right. Okay. Sebastian. He... We're engaged."

"It's ironic. Truly ironic."

"What?"

"Molly and Sherlock. You and Sebastian. Everyone's happy as I die. Karma truly is a heartless bitch. Sounds like my kind of girl." He chuckled. She gave a sympathetic smile. "At least get John."

She nodded. "Okay." She got up and headed to the door. "Don't... Don't go anywhere until I get back."

He smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

She hurried to 221B and knocked loudly, not caring that it was only 5:15am.

John opened the door in his house coat and slippers. He took one look at Elizabeth and slapped his palm to his forehead. "Christ! Elizabeth! It's 5 in the morning! And I have a hangover!"

She spoke quickly, "Jim shot Sebastian, Lestrade shot Jim, they're both in hospital, Sherlock and Molly have a son, Sebastian and I are engaged and Jim has decided to die and you need to come say goodbye right now."

John stared at her, still half asleep. "What?" Was all he could think to say. He wasn't prepared for all that information. She just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the waiting cab outside. "Elizabeth! I'm in my house coat!"

"John, Jim is about to die!"

"Die? What?"

"He asked the doctors to euthanize him. You're in your housecoat; I'm dressed for a wedding with no shoes. I think it's fine that you're in your housecoat. You're coming to say goodbye."

John just stared at her and nodded. They arrived at the hospital quickly and John followed Elizabeth through the empty halls. "Wait! It's not visiting hours though!" John called to Elizabeth.

She ignored him and continued down the halls to Jim's room where she knocked on the door. "Come in." Jim called out weakly. She entered, John in tow. She immediately sat on the bed beside him. "Hi John."

"Uh, yeah. Hi," John said. He stood awkwardly by the door and didn't make eye contact. There was an awkward silence in the room.

Elizabeth took Jim's hand. "I'll miss you."

He smiled. "That's surprising."

"Why is that surprising?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The room was silent but for the beeping of the machine monitoring his heartbeat. "Are you in a lot of pain?" John glanced over at Jim.

"Hell yeah." Jim closed his eyes.

"Will you survive?" John asked.

"I don't want to." Jim said.

"Why the bloody hell not?" He shouted.

"There's no point."

"Yes there is!" John strode over to his bedside opposite Liz. "There always is!"

"Not this time. Lizzie already tried to convince me. No one's going to stop me."

"Come on." John whimpered. "You can't. You can't go. You just, you can't."

"I can. And I'm going to."

"I need you here, Jim. I really do. With Sherlock married off and Elizabeth engaged, I don't have anyone to connect with but you. Like you said, we are the same."

Jim shook his head and winced. "You'll be fine John. I'm going."

John just nodded. "I respect your wishes."

"Thank you. Lizzie seems to have trouble doing so." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "Get the nurse." John went out into the hall and called for the nurse.

"Are you sure about this?" The nurse walked in and asked Jim.

"Positive." His eyes were still closed. Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Elizabeth. John." Jim whispered.

"Right here," John said.

"I really will miss you," Elizabeth whispered.

The nurse unplugged his machines and injected mysterious fluids into his side. "Goodbye." Jim muttered and slowly drifted off.

Elizabeth started crying and rested her head on the pillow beside Jim's. "Should we get the others?" John asked as he choked back tears.

"They're too happy. Let's not ruin their day."

* * *

They stayed with Jim for a while before Elizabeth finally sat up and wiped away her tears. She went to the washroom down the hall and got cleaned up before going back to Sebastian.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, worried. He examined Elizabeth's face. "What's wrong? Is Jim okay?"

She put on a smile. "He's fine. He's perfectly fine." She sat on the edge of his bed.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "No it's not."

"He's fine Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Alright." He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

John stared at Jim's body as a few man carried him out. His pale, limp arm hung down. This once great man taken out by a few simple chemicals. "The things you did, Jim." He whispered as he headed for the elevator to head back home. "The things love can do."


End file.
